


The Nightingale

by Mutha_fkn_Penguins



Series: The Alkwin Chronicles [5]
Category: Merlin (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Borrowing setting and some of the first episode of Merlin, F/M, It’s just a few Witcher elements and some DnD elements, Mostly OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutha_fkn_Penguins/pseuds/Mutha_fkn_Penguins
Summary: Before the modern world, Meredith Was known only as the Nightingale. She hunted things of the night saving villages and people. Until one day she is asked to accompany a young wizard into the heart of Camelot.





	1. Foggy Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a not for profit work, all characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

“Oh I think she’s waking. Quick dear get some water!”

 

There was rustling and water being poured. The pain induced by these simple sounds were astounding. She felt a hand on her back as she was helped up and leaned forward. A cup was placed to her mouth, she felt the cool water on her lips and welcomed it hungrily. She hadn’t realized how thirsty she was until she felt the water ease her dry throat.

 

“There you are.” The voice, that soft gentle voice carried years of kindness and care. It brought back memories of someone, but who? “You’ve been through a lot dear, you’ve been dead asleep for near a week.”

 

“A week?” Her throat barely choked out her surprise. She held up her arm to cover her coughing. Opening her eyes the world hurt to see, through the squinting she made out the figures next to her. A woman and a man slowly came into focus.

 

“Yes, we were a bit worried honestly.”  Kind, compassionate, strong will. She sized up their character, they were both thoughtful people. The woman picked up the cup and walked to what seemed like the cooking area of the home. Small and cluttered, the structure seemed filled with memories and love.

 

“Wh-where-?” She coughed hard again. Her body rejecting the use of it’s voice.

 

“Ealdor. Just on the outskirts of Camelot.” The young man could not keep his eyes off her. He was scrutinizing every detail of her, he seemed fixated on her eyes. “What’s your real name?”

 

“Merlin! She just woke up give her space!”

 

“I’m just asking her name Mother!” He gestured to her sitting awkwardly on the cot.

 

“I-I don’t remember? I think it starts with an M. “A whole week, gods above.” She was surprised by the raspiness in her voice indicating its lack of use. She cleared her throat again as both mother and son stopped and watched their guest carefully. A mixture of pity and empathy crossed their faces.

 

“Su-surely you must, maybe you just need your things, Mother where are her things?”

 

“By the door.” The woman raised her hand gesturing at the other side of the room.

 

Whom she guessed was Merlin, stood and fetched her items. At least she assumed they were hers. There was definitely a sense of familiarity when she saw them. It was like before, when she knew nothing. She could at least feel everything on the tip of her mind. Why couldn’t she remember it? Merlin placed everything on the cot, her clothes were recently washed and folded. Among these items were multiple daggers, two swords and a large bow. The swords were two different materials, one iron and one silver, the hilts were identical for both swords, the guards composed of intricate wings spread wide. Blue and gold filigree accented the wings and grip. The bow held her interest, it seemed very familiar. Perhaps she held it last. The weight of it was perfect in her hand, the same blue and gold pattern covered the riser of the bow. The limbs stretched out, designed as feathered wings, at almost her arms span across. The bow itself seemed ostentatiously large, yet when she held it out, it suited her perfectly.

 

Merlin watched her examine her items with rigor, her long black hair curtained down off her shoulder framing her features perfectly. Her brow furrowed in frustration amplifying the fire dancing vividly in her deep blue eyes. She looked up at him, his breath hitched, he couldn’t look away, hues of blue and black made up the majority of her irises, but it was interrupted by flecks of white scattered across. The sensation of sorrow overwhelmed him, she was so lost and confused. “What’s your name? Merlin, yes?” She spoke. Clearly this time, no longer a harsh whisper from a weeks sleep. What he had imagined her voice to be paled in comparison. The soft timbre still rang in his ears.

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“I’m Hunith, You’ll have to excuse him dear, he’s been rather smitten with you since we found you out in the woods.”

 

“Mother!”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Merlin’s mother laughed, her smile was so contagious it made her smile too. She turned to face Merlin, who was sheepishly turning away to hide his blushed face.

 

“Thank you for bringing me my things Merlin, however I find myself posed with more questions than answers.” She stood and faced the mother. She gave a slight bow as she faced her. “I appreciate your kindness and hospitality, but I am at a loss, I wish I knew how to return the favor.”

 

“You seriously don’t remember anything?” Hunith’s attention seemed to be diverted to something behind her guest.

 

“N-no ma’am, but I don’t know. I think I do. Everything seems distant.” She stood upright from her bow, the rustling of feathers behind her startled her momentarily. Her wings fidgeted as she spread them a small amount. The house was not quite big enough for her to fully stretch. Pins and needles ran across her wings telling her that she was only ever on her back. She reached across and massaged her aching shoulders.

 

Merlin stood and walked to his mother, he got close to whisper, “Can I tell her, would that be alright?”

 

“Please do. If you know who I am, or anything at all... maybe just a name... it could remind me... I might... remember.” The panic was starting to bubble. The darkness in her memories were so isolating and cold.

 

“I-“

 

“Yes Merlin. I think we can, but before we do can you go out and fetch some more water. Maybe some tea will help too.”

 

Merlin grabbed his scarf and walked out with a pail.

 

“While he’s out let’s get you dressed dear.”

 

_____________________________

 

 

Merlin closed the door behind him. The winter had only just passed and the cold out side was still harsh. He brought in the pail of water and a few more logs for the fire. He turned to the fire place and stopped dead in his tracks. The last time he saw her dressed in all her garb, they were torn ruthlessly and covered in mud and blood. His mother had done a fine job in mending her clothes. They looked almost new. She wore sapphire blue pants and black almost knee high boots, the leather harness across her thighs were filled back up with all her daggers, the ruffles of her blouse peaked out from under the vest-like bodice.

 

She sat by the fire gently sliding a whetstone across her iron sword. Her wings were spread out on the floor letting their weight decide where and how they lay. He cleared his throat and brought the pail of water to the fireplace filling a kettle and hanging it over the fire. His mother came over with tea leaves and sat next to their guest.

 

“Meredith, can you put your sword away for a bit dear?”

 

“Of course, my apologi-“ Realization crosses her face. Meredith. Meredith Alkwin. That was her name. She turned to Hunith and gave her a cheerful smile. She sheathed her sword and set it aside. “I remember now. Not much, but enough. Meredith Alkwin is my name, the rest should come slowly. I hunt?.”

 

“Yes, you’re also called the Nightingale.” Merlin sat next to her, “you take contracts and slay beasts that menace villages and towns for hardly any pay in return. Your last contract was here in Ealdor, there was troll running wild. You took it down with a single arrow!” 

 

Meredith listened quietly, admiring the enthusiasm, as Merlin recanted the action that had taken place in town. She leaned against him and watched the fire dance. It was so easy to talk with him. “-then you jumped over the barn and landed atop Geralin’s house. You nocked an arrow and pulled back, you yelled something at the troll. There was this bright blue light when you let go and it hit the Troll square in the face! The blast though, it sent you flying backwards into the wood. That’s when we went to go find you.”

 

“That’s a mighty tale.” Meredith grinned and chuckled. 

 

“All true I swear!” Merlin laughed lightly. Hunith watched her son speak freely and openly, happily sharing his thoughts and emotionally invested into the conversation, with a woman no less. A rare sight indeed. He always had felt so out of place in this town.

 

Meredith set down her cup of tea that she had been swirling and sat up. “I thank you both again for your hospitality. I may not remember everything but it’ll all come back to me. I have this odd feeling that I must be going, I can’t seem to escape it. I believe I was heading to Camelot. Yet I’m also compelled to stay.” She locked eyes with Merlin, there was something about him. “T-to help in someway of course. In return for your kindness.” 

 

“Why do you feel like you should go?”

 

“I’m not sur-“

 

Boom boom boom

 

“Hunith open up!” A loud masculine voice penetrated the thin walls. Dust fell from the rafters above as the building shook with each added pound on the door. “Hunith come open the door!”

 

Hunith yanked the door open angrily, an older man stood at the threshold, his brows furrowed in concern. “What in heavens name is this commotion about?”

 

“Come out side.” He took her arm, pulling her out into the night.

 

“John what is it? Let go of her!” Merlin rushed to the door after them. He turned to face Meredith only she was no where to be found and all her belongings were gone, save for her coat. He ran back outside after his mother.

 

All the villagers were gathered around the entrance of the town. Surrounding four tall figures clad in metal, the front most soldier approached Hunith. “Ma’am the other villagers stated that you are caring for The Nightingale. Is this correct?”

 

“Was.” Hunith maintained composure. As she yanked her arm out of John’s grip. 

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“I  was caring for her. She woke late last night and left before dawn. Why has anything happened to her?” Feigning concern she stared innocently at the knight.

 

“No she is a person of interest to the King, he wishes for her to make an audience at his court. You’re saying she left?”

 

“Yes last night. You can check the house if you’d like but I’m not lying.” She gestured openly to her home. “Either way she’s a days distance from here and she seemed to be heading north towards Camelot. Is there anything else we can assist you with ser?”

 

“No that is all. Thank you.”

 

___________________________

 

Moonlight illuminated the surrounding wood clearly enough for Meredith to see without adjusting her vision. She sat back against the tree trunk, removing her hood, and let her foot dangle over the world below. Following instinct got her in the tree quickly. The panic she felt triggered everything to come rushing back.Anonymity. She remembered that. She was known only as The Nightingale, few and far in between knew her a Meredith. Because 'magic' was prohibited. She would have to assume a new alias.

 

The clinking of soldiers armor in the distance eased her of her once growing concern. Too many times had she been thrown in shackles for saving a village. Misunderstandings would be her end one day. If only. By rights she shouldn’t be alive, she should’ve died many times over. Forever alone in this unyielding world, forgotten by time. She perched her self on the branch again, the pseudonym was fitting, her wings counter balanced her perfectly as she crouched upon a thin sapling branch. Far below her she heard the steps and heartbeat of a nervous Merlin.  What are you doing without a torch? That’s how Night Walkers get you.

 

Meredith let herself fall, landing quietly behind Merlin. He was cowering slightly in the darkness. “You shouldn’t wander these woods at nig-“ in that instant time slowed, the dust stopped settling, the breeze froze in place, everything was still, and the world was paused but for only a moment. Meredith reached out and spun Merlin around his eyes flashed gold as the night continued. “Did you do that?”

 

Lost for words Merlin opted for odd noises to escape his lips instead. He thought back to nights long ago, when soldiers would march into their town in search of those able to use magic. They would take everyone and anyone, never to be seen again. No one could know, yet here he was standing in front of someone who’s very existence is impossible, who hunted the impossible. The breeze gently waved strands of hair across her face. The tendrils tracing patterns in the moon light. Her wings were half wide giving away her apprehension. She waited patiently for an answer. The stories held true. She would not repeat herself. Everything she said was with purpose, never a thought, nor breath wasted. “Yes,” Confessing something that serious was never an easy task. Yet, he felt relieved to be able to speak to someone besides his mother about this. "but I don't mean to do it."

 

“Merlin?” Hunith’s voice echoed in the night. She wasn’t far, yet neither were the guards yet. Meredith could still feel the vibrations of their steps as they marched north again. “Merlin where are you?”

 

“We should go back.” Merlin took Meredith’s hand and walked back to the house. She stopped dead in her tracks once they approached the clearing, yanking Merlin to a stop as well. Letting go of her hand he stared at her, curiosity clear on his face. “Meredith?”

 

“I need my coat. It’s hanging by your fireplace.”

 

“Why do you need it?”

 

“I can’t go farther without it. Please fetch it for me, you’ll see why.”

 

“Alright.” Merlin took off towards the house, he passed his mother and ran straight to the fireplace. The coat hung neatly on a stool warming by the fire. He grabbed the long coat and ran back out.

 

“Merlin!” Hunith scoffed at her son running passed.

 

“A moment!” He made his way back towards the edge of the clearing. Meredith had removed her swords and bow. She swung the coat around fitting perfectly to her figure. She strapped her swords across her chest, easily accessible from her back. Her bow clipped to a metal hook on the back of her coat. Merlin watched in awe as the large wings she once had, hid perfectly beneath the coat. Once she was set, she walked out towards the clearing, pulling her hood up over her head.

 

“Better.” She turned to face him, she gave him her crooked grin as she continued walking backwards towards his house. “Don’t you think?”

 

“W-well....”

 

“Merlin!” Hunith rounded the corner of the house. “Get inside. It’s dangerous out at night. Quickly!”


	2. Making Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copy right holders.

Morning rays peeked through the windows shining bright on Merlin’s face. He stirred slowly coming out of a deep sleep. Meredith watched him, curious as to why this man, so full of potential, was hiding in a small village. She had an odd premonition that he would be a shining light in the darkness one day. A beacon of hope.

 

He slowly came back to consciousness, his back ached from having slept on the floor. He looked up at the cot next to him to see it empty. He was hoping to be proven right after the brief argument the night before. “Mere-“

 

“I’m here. Awake. As promised.” Meredith was sitting just under the window hugging her knees. She toyed with the excess straps on her harness, giving him a crooked smile. “I told you, while the chivalrous act was noble and admired, it would be fruitless. I do not normally sleep.”

 

“Well I had hoped.” Merlin itched his scalp and shook his hair, it was almost time to wash it.

 

“Why are you still here?” Meredith grew serious.

 

“What?” Merlin sat up, stretching out his back.

 

“Here in Ealdor. Why not head somewhere to learn more about your abilities?” She searched for a clue, any hint as to why he would stay.

 

“Well, there aren’t exactly any schools for it. Magic is forbidden.”

 

“I know, I just don’t know why?” She scoffed. 

 

“Where have you been for the past 20 Years?”

 

“Out there. In the woods. Last I visited a city magic was everywhere.” She reached her hand out as a soft gold mist emanated from her palm making its way to a cup with water. “It solved menial problems, provided advanced forms of medicine and opened opportunities for those born in poverty.” The mist surrounded the cup, levitating it and moving it towards Merlin. “Why would such a thing be banned?” The cup landed softly in his hands.

 

“I’m not sure.” Merlin watched this all in awe. “Rumor has it that a witch killed the Queen. Since then, we’ve had no magic. It’s been deemed dangerous.”

 

“That’s absurd.” Meredith scoffed again, disgusted by the acceptance of man to simply take what was said as truth. She stood dusting off the dirt from her legs. She faced the window and watched the farmers outside begin their day. Oblivious to how much simpler their jobs could be. “Surly he must be made to see reason. Magic is a tool. No more dangerous than a sword, placed in the wrong hands it can create chaos, death and despair. Give it to a knight, it can protect, and defend. Ease fear or provoke it to the right people. It’s materials could be broken down used individually, it’s potential grows.”

 

“I am not saying you’re wrong, but it would be impossible to convince the King otherwise.” Merlin drank his water and stood. “If I knew how, I would.”

 

“What do you plan on doing with yourself then?”

 

“I’m not sure, I know a lot about plants and herbs, and what they do.”

 

“You could be a healer.”

 

“I could. I’ve no knowledge of where to begin, and hardly any experience.”

 

Hunith cleared her throat, watching the exchange for some time helped her come to terms with what must be done. “Perhaps it’s time you get some.”

 

“Mother?”

 

“I’ve a friend in Camelot. He helps the royal family. You could learn from him.” In shock, Merlin simply stood there. All those years of wondering how to start, where to go. To only get a foot in the door. “I never told you because I was afraid. Afraid of what might happen should you be found out.”

 

“I-“

 

“You understand, it was for your own safety right? I think, now, it would be best if you did see more of the world. 24 winters and you’ve never really left this town. Grow and fulfill your dream, or whatever destiny has in store for you.”

 

Merlin fiddled with the hem of his shirt. His brow pinched as he thought and weighed the options. “Alright. I’ll go.”

 

“Meredith, you asked how you could repay us.”

 

“Yes, I’m at your service Hunith.” Meredith stood at full height, just shy of reaching Merlin’s nose. 

 

“Watch over him. Keep him safe.” Hunith’s eyes pleaded that she say yes.

 

Everyday she would be glued to his side in some way. She would have to make sure he was safe from threats at all times. For how long? Should she lock herself into this contract?

 

“I will stay with him, until I deem it he is capable enough to protect or hide himself on his own.”

 

“Thank you!” Hunith gave Meredith’s light hug. “Merlin pack your things I’ll write a letter to Gaius.” Hunith expected some form of resistance but he was already packing. Clearly ready to finally see more of the world.

 

“Pack light. It’s a two days march from here. The less you bring the less you carry and the less gets stolen if we’re stopped.” Meredith strapped her equipment back on. Merlin finished packing the last of his things and donned his usual red scarf. He was ready to go. 

 

His grin faltered as he looked back at his mother. It may be months until they are together again. “I’ll be alright dear. Come see me in three months time. Tell me everything then.”

 

“Yes Mother.”

* * *

 

“What do you think it’s like?”

 

“What?”

 

“The palace?” Merlin had been quiet for sometime, they had been walking for most of the day now. “I’m sure Gaius lives in or near the palace.”

 

“I’ve been there once. “

 

“Really? What was it like?”

 

“It was years before, I’m sure it’s all changed to be honest.” They walked on, taking in the sounds of the woods around them. The sun was beginning to set, they would need to find a place to camp for the night soon. Merlin gestured towards a wide clearing just off the road. 

 

“No.” Meredith continued walking.

 

“Why not?”

 

“It’s too open and easy to ambush. If we were a small army then yes we could stay there. We would have enough eyes to keep watch. Tell me Merlin, how well can you climb?” Meredith looked up and examined a proud oak tree ahead.

 

“Cl-climb?”

 

“Yes. This tree is perfect.”

 

“No I can’t. Not in a tree...”

 

Meredith acknowledged the twinge of fear in his voice. Heights were apparently an issue.

“Very well, we’ll go deeper into the forest then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Again the morning came. The bothersome sun rudely awaking Merlin in the midst of a pleasant dream. He sat up and stretched, glancing around he found that Meredith was no where to be seen. She was probably scouting ahead, since they left Ealdor, she had taken to Merlin’s protection incredibly seriously. He was both impressed and annoyed. Trying to bring up conversations with her had been like to talking to a tree. Blank and blunt. She was far too on edge. Perhaps he had angered her, or this agreement to protect him was not what she had intended. She probably hated him for it, this is what he gets for wanting to leave tow-

 

“Relax.”

 

Ripping him from his thoughts Merlin Looked up to se Meredith. “I’m sorry?”

 

“You do this thing, where you start overthinking a million things at once. You tense yourself for naught. Relax.” Meredith leaned against a tree and waited patiently for Merlin to collect his things. She hated to admit it but she found Merlin quite attractive. Being a farmhand for 24 years did him good. He wasn’t built like most knights are but he was very fit and well defined. She looked away hoping she wouldn’t be caught staring. “We’re almost there. We made great timing yesterday.”

 

“How much further do you think?!” Merlin quickened the pace at which he packed. Haphazardly shoving the remainder of his items into his bag he sealed it shut. He spun around and nearly lost his wind. Meredith was smiling! A proper smile! Not a half joking one or her crooked grin.

 

“Excited are we?” Meredith chuckled. Such a wondrous sound! Merlin stood there gawking. “Honestly Merlin. If you don’t notice I’m going to let you wander into Camelot like that.”

 

“What?” He tore his eyes from her and looked down. He immediately felt the blood rush up to his ears, his vision went blurry as he quickly reopened his bag. Thankfully he was wearing trousers, but in his excitement he completely forgot to put his shirt back on. It had gotten wet in the brief rain yesterday evening and he had left it next to the fire to dry.

 

“If you turn any redder, I’m scared your head will pop.” Meredith snickered. “Stop blushing its not like you forgot your trousers!” Meredith’s laughter died down. Merlin finished tying his red scarf and repacked his items. “I’m excited too. I caught a glimpse of the castle a ways out we’ll reach the outskirts of Camelot before suns down.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Merlin swung his pack onto his back and stood ready. He was such an idiot. She’d never be with someone like him.

 

“No I am. It wasn’t right of me to laugh. I will admit one thing though.”

 

“What?”

 

“Your not as scrawny as you seem.” Meredith mischievously grinned and moved past him. “Quickly now, or we’ll never get there!”


	3. Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

“Get down!” Meredith’s harsh whisper surprised Merlin. She shoved him down behind a tree. Merlin quickly took cover under its roots and peeked out from underneath. He had perfect vision of the path ahead. They had been traveling just east of the road to avoid suspicion and other travelers. Meredith made her way to the road and stood in the middle, nothing in sight besides her.  What had she seen?  Suddenly Meredith pointed at the tree to her left and one further in front. “I see you. You’ll not fool me.” As she finished her sentence she drew her iron sword and poised it in front of a bush to her right. A man clad in dark green emerged from the shrubbery, hands raised.

 

“Very good!” Clapping his hands a wicked grin appeared on his face. His gravelly voice left behind a foul sensation. “Paint me impressed m’lady. Now why would such a beautiful flower as yourself be wandering the woods alone these days?” He inched his way forward unfazed by the blade.

 

“Ah ah-“ Meredith edged the blade agains his throat. “Careful, most flowers have thorns you know.” Her voice was different, far more sinister. It sent shivers down Merlin’s spine, and he wasn’t the only one uncomfortable. Since Meredith pointed out the archers in the trees he had got vision of both of them. He watched as they too, grew restless. They readied arrows and aimed at Meredith. “Tell your archers and the gentleman in the brush up ahead that there’s no use.”

 

“Who are you?” The man glared at her, so much hate and disscontempt in a look alone was frightening. “No one has made us out so quickly.”

 

“My field of work has many names, and it’s not one for the faint of heart.”

 

“Let me guess,” regaining his air of arrogant confidence the bandit looked Meredith up and down. “Two swords, daggers a plenty. Strong yet light armor and a single sigil around your neck, I know all too well what you are.”

 

“Don’t-“

 

“Witcher.” In that instant both archers let loose their arrows and the bandit ran off down the road. Meredith deflected both arrows in a single swing, she sheathed her sword opting for the bow instead. She nocked two arrows and shot at the man in the tree to her left. Hitting their mark one arrow pierced the mans arm, the second ricocheted off his sword and flew at the man in the tree just north, embedding itself in his leg. She nocked another arrow and kneeled for a full draw.

Merlin watched on as the world seemed to have slowed. The string released pushing forth the arrow at great speed, it hit the bandit running away and skewered his right calf straight through. He howled in pain as he collapsed to the ground. She nocked one last arrow and released it into the woods. At a distance Merlin heard the last arrow hit its target as a heavy thud resonated through the woods. She swung her bow back into place and ran into the woods towards Merlin.

“Quickly we’re not alone,” she helped him up and pulled him along. “Run Merlin!” Meredith’s harsh whisper was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

 

* * *

_Ugh. The insolent thing. Why won’t the sun just let me sleep, and what was with this blasted headache?! Wait-_

 

Merlin opened his eyes gasping for air like a fish out of water. He began to panic as he felt his arms restrained and his legs bound. The light came from a fire pit in front of him. Across it he saw Meredith and his heart shattered.  _What had they done to her!!!_ Through the faint smoke and dancing flame, he saw her beaten and battered. Her hands were tied behind her back and her legs bound far too tight. They really didn’t want her to escape. Dried blood caked the majority of her face, and her once long and beautiful hair was heavily disheveled and knotted, twigs and dirt were weaved through out. She was breathing too heavily and too slowly.

 

“Merlin.” Her whisper was barely audible. “Merlin you have to get away.”

 

“I can’t leave you.”

 

“Merlin. You have to run.”

 

“No-“

 

“Well well. He lives. I hit you rather hard I’m surprised it only took you three days to wake up again.” A deep growling voice came from behind Merlin, startling him.

 

_Three days!_

 

“Don’t worry. I kept this one company.” The mysterious voice approached them. A large hooded, masked man knelt down and caressed the side of Meredith’s face.

 

“DON’T TOUCH HER”

 

“Or you’ll do what boy?!” The man growled, grabbing a handful of her hair he pulled her head up to look at Merlin, lifting her weight off the ground in doing so. Her eyes, her eyes met Merlin’s, and they were so dark and cloudy. She had lost any will to fight.

 

“What have you done to her?!”

 

“Still shouting.” The man tsked. “Learn to pick your fights boy, didn’t your father teach you that?”

 

“No. Never knew him.”

 

“Ah. A bastard. Explains the need to prove yourself then. Like you’ve nothing to loose right?” The man shoved Meredith back to the ground, hard, producing a small cloud of dirt. “No matter. I half thought you’d die from the hit alone, I guess there’s more fun to be had then.” Then man walked up to Merlin and picked him up by the wrists and threw him up against the tree knocking the wind out of him, he crumpled back down to the floor. The large man grab his club, approaching Merlin slowly. “Let’s get started.”


	4. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

An arrow whisked past the giant man just barely grazing his mask. Merlin took this chance to sweep his legs hard. It was enough to make the man stumble. Several men burst forth from the bushes clad in knights armor. Two came around the back and one from behind Merlin. They tackled the giant man to the ground and restrained him momentarily. One knight picked up Merlin and untied him. He nodded his thanks and ran to Meredith’s side.

 

Another knight was helping Meredith but she was limp and unresponsive. Merlin immediately feared the worst, he helped roll her over into her back. “Is she breathing?!”

 

“Barely.” The tall man lifted his helmet to get a good look at her. He was fair and a dusty auburn hair poked out from beneath the top of his helm. His pale blue eyes searched for any sign that she may recover, checking for a heartbeat. “She’ll need to see our healer.”

 

“Sire!” The struggling continued off to the distance as the large man seemingly grew twice in size.

 

“What is that?!” Merlin moved to pull Meredith away from the struggle.

 

“No idea.”

 

“Are you serious? You ambushed it and you have no idea how to fight it??!”

 

“Look, it’s that or we let you two get tossed about.”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“I was thinking to hit it with a stick.” The knight looked at Merlin with all the sarcasm he could muster.

 

“Right because that’ll help.”

 

“Well what’s your idea then? Go on!”

 

“See how it reacts to silver-“

 

“Yes because we all have silver in our pockets. Brilliant.” The knight pushed his helm back down and drew a sword, charging at the creature, which continued to grow. As the men tried holding it down it began knocking them around and slamming them into trees and boulders around the area. They stabbed and cut at the creature but to what seemed like no avail. The beast remained unharmed. With on last rip, it tore through its clothing restraints, lifting its head it screeched at the sky. The sound was deafening.

 

Merlin scanned the clearing hoping to find what he was looking for. The area was an extremely primitive camp. A fire was slowly dying in the center beneath the kindling Merlin could make out bone fragments, of which he had hoped we not human. Off to the side he spotted Meredith’s gear. Perfect. Both her swords and bow lay just past the creature. He began working his way around the skirmish. The creature had grown to twice its size, a large curved horn protruded from the back of its head, curling back towards the front. A tail had grown and it’s body had become more decrepit. It scratched at the knights with is large claw-like hands, causing agonizing sounds from their contact with metal. He rolled barely avoiding its tail swipe he picked up Meredith’s silver sword and slashed at its tail. It cut! The creature’s skin sizzled and smoked at the contact and began to bleed profusely. It’s black blood seeped into the ground causing the land below to burn and catch fire. The monster shrieked in anger and immediately diverted its attention to him. Merlin was not prepared to fight it, he turned back and grabbed Meredith’s equipment and began running back. He got hit by a back handed blow, Merlin flew several feet and landed just in front of Meredith.

 

The same knight from before ran up to him, “What did you do!?”

 

“Silver! Silver hurts it! Here!” Merlin groaned handing the knight Meredith’s heavy silver sword. The knight held it in awe. It was beautifully crafted. He hoped he wouldn’t damage it too much. He gripped it tighter and ran back into the fray. This time finally causing damage.

Merlin watched as with each strike, the beast would bleed more and more, the thicket would soon be engulfed in flames. Merlin’s eyes turned gold momentarily as he knocked over a large cauldron on the other side of the clearing, spilling the water, long having gone green and mossy. It doused some of the flames for now. He turned to see Meredith still laying quietly on the ground shaking. He picked up her torso and rested her back against his chest, but she tried to push herself up. She reached for her bow. 

The creature slammed the last knight off to the side, leaving just the one wielding Meredith’s sword. It reared its head and let out a mighty roar. The knight took the chance to stab it once more piercing the creature through the chest. The sword was ripped from his grasp and the knight was knocked down. His helmet flew off revealing his face to the beast.

 

“Sire!!” A knight off to the right, began hoisting himself up to run to the mans aid.

 

“YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME!? YOU HAVE NO WAY OF DEFEATING ME!” Each word hissed out of the beasts mouth in deep rumblings.

 

“Yes. We do.” A woman’s steady voice rang loudly and calmly through the clearing. Meredith released a long silver tipped arrow at the creature. Hitting true between its eyes, the force behind the arrow launched the creature into the trees pinning it onto branches. It roared and hissed as its body decomposed rapidly breaking and collapsing into bones on the ground. The last remnants of the creature blowing away in the breeze. Meredith lowered her bow, staggering in place she began to collapse again.

 

Merlin reached out in time to grab her, he held the majority of her weight as he knelt them both down back in the ground he layed her head on his chest again. “Mere-“

 

“Shhhh” She quieted him in a soft whisper, sending shivers down his spine. “Don’t say that name right now.” She smirked that crooked smile beneath her tangled hair, her eyes were regaining their color.

 

“You two!” The same knight from before was back on his feet and rushing their side. “Who are you and why are you out here?”

 

“My name is Merlin, I’m on my way to Camelot.”

 

“And She is?” The man was obviously upset.

 

“Lady Ëolise.” Meredith chimed quietly. “Also known as the Nightingale. Hello Prince Arthur.” She smiled coyly at the man through the mess of hair.

 

“Lady....” Arthur knelt down to her. “My Lady, please let us accompany you for the remainder of your trip.”

 

“It would be appreciated as I have been drained of my energy. It may take me sometime to fully recover.” Meredith gave in to her exhaustion and momentarily closed her eyes. 

 

“Mi’Lady?” Another knight approached the two in question. “Lady Nightingale?”

 

“Mmmmm.”

 

“If it’s not too bothersome, may I ask what it was we were fighting?”

 

“You mean toying with? Yes. It was a Babau, it’s classified as a fiend or devil creature. One born of malice and resentment. This one was particularly old, hence its size. Merlin you were correct. Silver does injure it-“ Meredith coughed twice, he helped her sit back up to clear her throat. “It essentially bleeds fire-“ her throat began closing and tightening as she coughed harder, making it more difficult to breathe. “best way to kill it is a silver-* cough * tipped * cough * cough * arrow-“ she pointed between her eyebrows as she continued coughing. Merlin gently patted her back. 

 

“Alright that’s enough. Greenwood!”

 

“Yes sire!”

 

“Fetch my horse, Lady Ëolise is in no state to walk. Merlin was it?” The prince looked at Merlin up and down. “You get injured at all?”

 

“No, that thing knocked me out cold for a few days, but I think I should be alright.”

 

“Right... Let’s get going then.”

 

“No.”

 

Arthur raised his eyebrows at the woman. “Lady Ëolise?”

 

“If there’s a fiend that large out at night, you can bet there’s something worse lurking in these woods. Fiends are stronger at night but they’re smart. We stay here for the night. They won’t come near here.”

 

“How do you know? We could get ambushed by something else!” Merlin had so many questions. Why Ëolise? Why stay here when Camelot was so near? How did they get found? What happened to Meredith while he was out cold?

 

“Because these devils will not go near where another fiend dies.” Meredith stood slowly and steadily. She grabbed hold of the Prince’s arm for support, “Please take me to the rest of my things. They are on that side of the clearing.”

Arthur gently led her, she limped heavily, keeping weight off her right foot. She bent down and picked up a flask from her belt, which had been forcibly removed. “Now to what remains of the creature please.” As they approached the bones left behind by the fiend, Arthur was engulfed in sadness and fear.

 

“What is happening?”

 

“That is what happens to a human soul when it’s been wronged and twisted. What you feel now is how that thing felt when it was human. It was treated unjustly and forced to live in its sorrow. Most die and move on to the next plane, but some remain long after. They fester in their emptiness and lash out as a result.”

 

“What like spirits?”

 

“Exactly as such. Believe in them or not, if they are not properly dealt with, this is what can happen.” She opened the flask and dabbed a bit of liquid onto her finger and traced a rune on the Prince’s forehead. He hesitatantly began to pull away. “Tis not magic so do not fear it. This water comes from a blessed shrine of the old religion.” Almost instantly the overwhelming feeling of sadness and despair dissipated, Arthur felt himself again. She poured some into her hand and splashed it on the bones, which produced steam on contact. “It would be best we not leave till first light.”


	5. Camelot

The steady sounds of horses galloping was all Merlin heard for some time. He rode on one alone as they had brought a spare horse. Meredith or, Ëolise as she was calling herself, rode ahead with Prince Arthur. Her injuries were still severe and she was drenched in blood and dirt. They approached Camelot quickly and galloped through the remaining stretch of pastures and farmland.

 

Merlin stared in awe as he took in the wondrous sight. The morning sun casted gentle rays through the clouds above leaving a pattern across the castle walls. They passed the front gate and Merlin took in every detail as he rode under. The horses slowed to a canter again as they pushed their way through the busy streets and markets. It was bustling and alive, tradesmen chanting their wares from distant shores, colorful fabrics and dyes, books, and fruits that Merlin had never seen before. All concentrated in this one city.

They approached a courtyard entrance, when a horn sounded in the distance. The gates opened just in time for the horses to trot through. Arthur’s horse trotted up to the castle steps as a tall man pushed through the great doors, two hand maidens and an older man close at his heels.

 

“Arthur! What happened!?”

 

Wait was this the king?! Merlin jumped off the horse and began helping the Prince with Meredith, who was on the verge of blacking out again from the loss of blood. “She’s still bleeding badly, sire.” Merlin looked at the prince for help.

 

“Gaius!” Arthur met Merlin’s eyes with the same concern. The older man walked over to him and quickly examined the wound.

 

“It’s a cut, on on her scalp we will need to wash before we can properly dress it.” Gaius gestured at the two hand maidens. They quickly took all of the Nightingale’s weight and rushed her up the steps.

 

“Who is this, Arthur?” The king gazed down at Merlin who politely bowed and remained so until he was addressed. Meredith had taught him as much as she could about court manners during their trip. He hoped he could remember it all.

 

“His name is Merlin. He was also captured by the beast I believe he was traveling with Lady Ëolise.”

 

“Hardly a guard or guide.”

 

“He was helpful though father, don’t be too harsh. Our weapons did no damage to the creature and Merlin here was brave enough to rush to our aid with Ëolise’s silver sword.”

 

“Really?” The king made his way to Merlin who was still bowing. This man, who practically banned his very existence, who turned away from all magic, placed his hand on Merlin’s head. “You have the King’s gratitude. This was a beast unlike any other, without your assistance we could have had more casualties. Rise.” Merlin stood upright, still looking slightly down and not meeting the kings eyes. Just how Meredith told him too. “As reward, I would like to offer you a place amongst us.” Merlin’s stomach tightened in excitement. What could this mean?!

 

“Really Father? You think it necessary.”

 

“Yes. From this day forward you are to be Arthur’s man servant. Welcome my boy.”

 

“Really Father?! You think it truly that necessary?!” Arthur raised his voice in response.

 

“Your Grace, if I may. Merlin was traveling to Camelot to study under me.” Gaius approached the king with a bow.

 

“Was he now?” The king deliberated, “I am sure that a lad as sharp as him could find a way to do both. The decision still stands. Arthur I am glad you are home.” He turned and motioned a guard towards him. Going back to business.

 

* * *

A bell tolled loudly, echoing off the court yard walls welcoming the morning. Gaius had shown Merlin to his room late last night, but not one minute was slept. Gaius pounded on his door informing him breakfast was ready. He had seen to Meredith’s wounds last night and stated that she was sleeping soundly. Merlin remained concerned. That was twice that a beast got the best of her. Merlin dressed himself and walked out to the main room. The large library like office was where Gaius kept his life’s work, all his research and notes, neatly organized by case, alphabetically.

 

Gaius was balancing on a ladder near the top of a bookshelf. “Morning Gaius.” 

 

“Good morni-“ loosing his balance Gaius began to fall backwards off the ladder. Instinctively Merlin slowed time, his eyes shining gold for a brief second, the bed on the other side of the room flew directly underneath Gaius as time moved once again. Cushioning his fall Gaius sat up in stunned silence starring at Merlin. “Did you-“

 

“No.” Merlin stammered, shaking his head. “No idea what happened.” 

 

“You did!”

 

“No.”

 

“How?”

 

“I didn’t do anything!”

 

Gaius stood from the bed approaching the young man. “Did you recite an incantation? A spell in your mind?”

 

“No I don’t know what your talking about!” panic began bubbling inside him. 

 

“I told you he was a terrible liar Gaius.” A dulcet tone snapped Merlin out of his panic. 

 

“Meredith!” Merlin turned to face the woman sitting quietly on a chair reading a book. She was back in her usual wardrobe and healed back to normal. A light bruise was still present on her forehead. 

 

“Good morning Merlin. I hear you’re Arthur’s new man servant.”

 

“Yeah,” Merlin scratches at his hair in awkward silence. “I am to also apprentice under Gaius.”

 

“You’ve got a lot on your plate.” Meredith gave him a sympathetic look. 

 

“Meredith how did he do that?” Gaius was still scrutinizing him. “It was elemental almost instinctive.”

 

“That’s because it was dear.” Meredith set down the book she had been reading and stood from her seat. “You ready Merlin?” 

 

“Re-ready?”

 

“The King wishes to have an audience with me, and Arthur is requesting your services.” Merlin grabbed a loaf of bread and grabbed his bag. “Gaius we will address it all later, also I am currently under an alias, call me Lady Ëolise, whom you know and adore as Meredith is currently labeled a dangerous sorceress and her whereabouts are unknown. While I’m on the subject,” Meredith turned to Merlin as her expression grew serious. “I need hardly tell you the punishment for the practice of magic in Camelot. I promised your mother you’d be safe however that also depends on you. Be smart. Please.” 

 

“Yes, why were you coming here?”

 

“A contract, of what, we’ll find out soon enough." she gave him her signature grin. "Come now we mustn’t leave the King waiting.” Meredith held the door for them. “We’ll be back Gaius.” 


	6. Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

“Introducing to the Royal Court, Lady Ëolise of the Northern Realm, Les Duchess of Corbeaux du Nord, and Governess of the Heraldien Plains.” The doors opened wide. Merlin heard Arthur’s breath hitch beside him. He had parted ways with Meredith just outside Arthur’s room. He was not expecting her to be dressed differently, but he supposed to fit the lengthy title one must be dressed as such. 

 

Meredith, or better said, Lady Ëolise’s hair was loose and lightly curled down to her waist, framing her soft features, she was dressed in a long flowing pale blue gown befitting royalty. _Where are her wings?_ She stepped forward, gliding quietly across the court hall, her head held high and poised. The king rose from his seat as she approached his throne, and they bowed in unison. Merlin let loose a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. 

 

“My Lady, may I say it is an honor to have you here in our court. It pleases me to know you are safe.” 

 

“I am grateful your knights found us when they did, I’m afraid I attempted to take on too much on my own.”

 

“This development. Is it true? Are you whom they call The Nightingale?” 

 

“Yes, I’m sure it may come as a shock, as sole heir to many titles and land, it seems hardly befit of someone of my stature.” She held the kings gaze confidently. “Alas, I find myself still wishing to protect my people from that which they cannot protect themselves. There are many things that go bump in the night my lord, why not fight back.” She gave the king a coy smile. 

 

“Well I had hoped to hire the famed Nightingale to research something that has been happening in my city. However I do not believe I can ask that of you my Lady Ëolise.” 

 

“And why not my lord, I am always willing to lend a helping hand to a fellow neighbor. It needn’t be for pay, see it as a token of gratitude. A step towards the end of warring nations.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I have heavy ties with your neighboring kingdoms, they see me as a voice of reason.” She gave the king a pressing look. Was there was more to this visit than Merlin initially thought, did she remember why she came? “If I were seen amongst your people it would lead your rivals to assume we are on good terms. They wouldn’t want to anger me by making you an enemy.” 

 

“Yes, I see now.” The King took his seat again, deliberating what would be done. “How can I be for certain that this is all born of your good will?” 

 

“Are you insinuating what I think you are?” Lady Ëolise turned from the king and faced the long windows of the hall. The sun was creeping towards its highest point, hardly noon , there wasn’t a cloud in sight. “Seems as if it might be rain tonight.” 

 

Ignoring her comment the king continued, “One must always be cautious. With war on the table each decision could bring us closer to the brink.” 

 

“Correct, you are wise to be suspicious of me, but, I mean no ill will. My only wish is to stop the violence before it happens. Hence why I reach out to you, a Declaration of Friendship between the two of us, I assist with meddlesome creatures of the night, and in return you provide me with living quarters. My Estate is being rebuilt at the moment, I find my self wandering further and further from it. A place to call home even for a short time would be adequate. Would that be agreeable?” 

 

The king watched her carefully, trying to decipher anything from her enigmatic features. “Very well, My Lady Ëolise, welcome to Camelot.” Applause scattered the halls, fully welcoming her to the palace. “You have arrived just in time, our nations finest singer is arriving tonight for our celebration, today marks 20 years of peace in our kingdom, please join us tomorrow in our festivities.”

 

“Gladly your Majesty.” 

* * *

“Hello my Lady .” A light voice came from Meredith’s door. A young hand maiden bowed lightly.

 

“Hello?” Meredith set down the notes the King’s guard had brought to her concerning the creature terrorizing the streets of Camelot. “Is everything all right?” 

 

“Yes ma’am, I am Lady Morgana’s hand maiden however the King has requested I also assist you during your stay here.” 

 

“Oh?” Meredith smiled at the young lady, she was hardly a day over 17.

 

“Yes ma’am, I came to check if you required any assistance?” 

 

“What’s your name?” 

 

“G-Guinevere ma’am but most call me Guin.” 

 

“Beautiful name. I’m alright at the moment but I appreciate your checking in. Should I need anything I’ll let you know dear.” 

 

Guin bowed one last time and turned to leave. 

 

“Actually Guin, can you show me where the library is?” 

 

“Gladly my Lady.”

* * *

Next Day

* * *

 

“Lady Ëolise?”

 

“Good Prince, how may I be of service to you sire?” 

 

“I just have a few questions.” Prince Arthur was fully dressed in his royal grab. He was ready for the feast and stood proudly at Meredith’s door, Merlin just behind him. 

 

“Of course do come in.” Meredith walked back to her seat by the window. Setting down her book she sat elegantly, the deep blue material of her dress draped lightly across the chair. “I am an open book sire.” 

 

“Firstly, how have you been since our encounter with the ah-“ 

 

“Babau” Merlin whispered to Arthur. 

 

“Yes the Babau.”

 

“I have been well, I appreciate the concern.” She smiled at Merlin. 

 

“Great! I am glad to hear you are recovering well.” Arthur approached Meredith slowly, each step carefully thought out. “I would also like to know why one sword had a greater affect than the other and if I may be so frank as to ask, what exactly it is that you do, my father seems to know?” 

 

“My profession has a name, most fear to utter it in Camelot as it could potentially lead to a deadly confusion.” 

 

“How so?” At her gesture, Arthur sat on the chair across from her. “And you swear there is no magic involved?” 

 

“If I we’re to tell you I was a Witcher, what would you do. Solely based on your first impression, how would you react?” 

 

“I would report you.” 

 

“And you would lead an innocent life to prison and ultimately death.” Meredith leaned back in her chair, legs crossed and hand poised. She exuded grace and power, humility and pride all at once. Arthur searched for an answer, any at all, Lady Ëolise posed such a confounding riddle in everything she did. “A Witcher is a witch hunter. A bounty hunter for the abnormal and wretches of the night. Originally, Witcher’s were required to undergo specific procedures, that render them almost animal like. They have heightened senses and are able to cast small protective spells. However due to a, pardon my frankness, daft decision that was made twenty years ago, Witcher’s were driven into hiding, and the creatures of the night were allowed to run amok. 

 

“I for one, was taught by a Witcher however I never underwent the treatment. I was told I didn’t need it. I was taught to fight and hold my own. I learned about many different types of creatures and with it their weaknesses.” 

 

“And the difference between an iron and silver sword?” 

 

“Both metals are pure but one is more so. Iron works against humans and spirits. Silver works against cursed creatures, silver swords need to be created in a very specific way, they need to be sharpened in a very specific way, particularly due to the use of blessed waters.”

 

“The iron sword does not need to be crafted as carefully?” 

 

“No because Iron is already in its purest form. Silver is more so but it is a very soft, and delicate metal. Hence why it is used for precious keepsakes and silverware. In order for it to hold its own in battle it must be mixed with another metal. And thus the need to always sharpen and hone it with blessed water of the Old Religion.” 

 

“And only the Old Religion will do?” 

 

“No, any Religion is fine. But I have found that the blessings of a Herald Priest are the most powerful.” 

 

“What else have you fought? Merlin mentioned you took down a troll? Alone?” 

 

“As large and brutish as they are, they are simple enough to run off or kill. They are terrified of fire and being exposed to direct sunlight turns them into stone.” Eliza took a drink of her tea and closed her book. “We can continue this another time. The festivities will begin shortly. You should hurry or you’ll be late.” 

 

“Will you not be joining us?”

 

“No, I have something to look for in library that simply can not wait, I may join for the feast a little later.” Meredith smiled at them and gestured to the door.


	7. Threat to Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

“Merlin what in heavens happened?” Meredith grabbed his arm pulled him into a small closet just off the hallway and shut the door behind her. There was a commotion outside as people left the Great Hall. Merlin pressed himself up against the wall as best he could but Meredith was right next to him. 

 

“There was a witch that put everyone to sleep! I noticed it and covered my ears to see what she was doing, and when she got closer I pulled on the safety rope for the chandelier and it fell and knocked her down. I thought she was dead so I joined everyone in ‘waking up’ pretending I got put to sleep too.” Merlin’s harsh whisper blew puffs of air into Meredith’s hair causing small tendrils to fall on her face. 

 

“And this? Where did this come from?” Meredith quietly pulled out a dagger crafted from bone that she had taken from the guard that went to fetch her. 

 

“She threw that at Arthur. I was going to use magic to stop it but last second I just pulled Arthur off his chair! I swear I didn’t use magic!”

 

“It’s alright Merlin, I don’t think anyone noticed anything.” Meredith wrapped the dagger in a cloth and put it back in her pouch. “Did she say what she wanted?”

 

“No she was just crying.” Merlin looked down at Meredith who was busy peeking through the gap in the door. He had never been this close to her. He blushed at some of his thoughts and looked away as best he could but this closet was just a bit too small. A bag of goose feathers just behind his head was threatening to explode if he put anymore pressure on it. A couple had already fallen out. 

 

Meredith froze at the sound of Merlin’s heart rate steadily increasing. She knew what that meant, but she didn’t know how she felt yet. “It’s clear. You go out first, I’ll follow afterwards.” She turned to face him, in order to move out of his way, they had to rotate places. After a few attempts at accidentally mirroring each other, Merlin placed his hands on her waist and rotated them around. Meredith found herself pressed up against him and her heart fluttered.  _Perhaps this wasn’t a good idea._ Once they had moved they stayed together holding eye contact, Merlin’s grip on her waist tightened ever so slightly. His breath hitched as he stared into her starry eyes, he was suddenly overcome with a sense of bravery and closed the distance between them. At first Meredith was shocked by the kiss, she didn’t think he was actually going to do it. Merlin pulled away and crept out the door into the hall leaving Meredith in a stunned silence still slightly leaned into the kiss.  _Quick and to the point, that was._ Meredith composed herself and took in the surroundings.  _There’s a guard down the hall facing out, good. And a couple soldiers still in the great hall with the King and a few guests. Merlin’s making his way to Arthur’s quarters._

 

Meredith inched out of the closet door. The doors to the Great Hall were partly open as the King was addressing concerns. Meredith made her way towards the doors and pushed them wide open. The resulting breeze billowed her dress as she stood elegantly at the entrance immediately gaining everyone’s attention. “Good evening.” 

 

The King smiled and gestured towards the bloodied woman crumpled beneath the iron chandelier at the rooms center. “Lady Ëolise, please. Tell us what we can make of this.” 

 

“Of course My Lord.” Meredith took in her surroundings again. The guests were scared, the King was eager for answers, and the Soldiers curious. Guin and Lady Morgana stood by the kitchen doors. Not wanting to be in sight of the gruesome scene but still curious. Merlin’s heart was beating a mile a minute as he and Arthur made their way back to the Great Hall. “A witch she was, but not of her own choosing.”

 

“Meaning?” The King put down his goblet and approached Meredith and the bloody corpse. The cast iron drops had speared through the witch. 

 

“She was tricked into this life. The blade she used in an attempt to assassinate your son is made of bone.” She reached into her pouch and pulled out the dagger. “As fragile as it may seem Griffin bone is known for its durability. In the ages before steel, it was used in the toughest armor. This is the first clue that she was just a pawn of something much more sinister. Griffin bone is extremely difficult to come by.”

 

“What could it be?” The King took the dagger from her and examined it. 

 

“Careful with the blade sire I am still unsure if it was poisoned or enchanted in any way. It would be wise to dispose of it quickly.” 

 

“How?”

 

“Fire. Have your blacksmith throw it into the hottest furnace he has. Even then it will take some time.” Meredith moved her pale blue dress out of the path the blood was taking. She knelt down and inspected it’s peculiar color. “To answer your first question, I have some theories. None of them are unfortunately pleasant.” Meredith took a candle from the chandelier and put the flame close to the liquid seeping from the body. “Curious.”

 

“What is?” Arthur had walked in and knelt down beside her. 

 

“When a person dies their blood stops moving. When blood stops moving it begins to solidify and turn black and thick. This usually takes a few days.”

 

“So if she just died why is her blood black and thick?”

 

“You’re asking the right questions, Merlin.” Meredith stood and smiled warmly at him. “I have ideas as to what is happening. I believe this incident is linked to the task you’ve given me. I will need some time your Grace.” Meredith faced the King. “With your permission, I shall organize my thoughts and reconvene with you sometime tomorrow.”

 

“That is fine. You are excused. Arthur, please escort Lady Ëolise to her room and see me in my study. We have matters to discuss.”

 

“Yes father.” Arthur turned to lead Meredith back to her quarters. 


	8. Something Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

Along the quiet hallway Merlin walked just beside her, eyes glued to the ground. Meredith quietly reached over and took a feather out of his hair and smiled at him. Merlin chanced a glance and blushed at the sight of her. She dropped the feather and continued walking. At the stairs, Meredith stopped. “Prince Arthur.”

 

Arthur stopped mid steps and turned to her. “Yes my Lady.” 

 

“I would rather go to Gaius. There may be something in one of his medicine books that could naturally explain how blood could decompose so quickly.”

 

“Oh, that makes sense, very well. I will be needing to see my father soon.”

 

“Of course I can make my way to Gaius on my own, it shouldn’t be too hard to find. Thank you sire.” She gave him a gentle smile and a small curtsy. It had been a long time since she had visited Camelot. She hoped she could remember. 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous I’ll take you, the King will understand.” Arthur began making his way down the steps. 

 

“I can take her sire.” 

 

“Merlin?” Again Arthur stopped in his tracks. 

 

“Unless you will be needing my assistance with anything else tonight?”

 

“N-no. No, I don’t. Alright. Merlin please escort Lady Ëolise to Gaius. I will see you both tomorrow morning.” Arthur made his way back up the stairs to his fathers study. 

 

Merlin turned to Meredith and offered his arm, she lightly placed her arm in his and they made their way down the stairs to the floors below them. “About earlier-“

 

“It’s alright Merlin. I wasn’t expecting it that’s all.”

 

“I still want to apologize. I acted on Impulse. It wasn’t right.”

 

“Fair, but I didn’t mind, to be honest.” She gripped his arm a bit tighter. “I said I wasn’t expecting it, not that it was unwelcomed.” She gave him her signature grin. 

 

Just before turning down the hall towards Gaius’ quarters, Merlin stopped in his tracks pulling Meredith to a stop as well. “Did you hear that?” His whisper felt loud in the eerie silence. 

 

“No I don’t hear anything.” Meredith stood absolutely still. The breeze itself was silent as it blew through their hair. 

 

“It said my name.”

 

“What-“

 

“There it is again. It’s coming from down there!” Merlin took her hand and led her further down the stairs. The air began to grow colder and less and less torches were lit. Then Meredith felt the creature. 

 

**Abomination.**

 

She felt it’s sorrow, it’s pain, it’s anger and hatred of one man. 

 

**You have no place here.**

 

She stopped dead in her tracks and began walking back up the steps. 

 

Merlin turned to her. “Where are you going?!”

 

**You belong no where.**

 

“Not down there.” She lifted her skirt to make climbing the stairs easier and faster. Maybe she wouldn’t hear it if she went higher. 

 

**You only bring sorrow, and leave chaos at your wake.**

 

Merlin bounded up the steps taking three at a time until he was in front of her. It was hard to make out her expression in the dark but he could tell she was aggravated. “Why?! It could be what is causing all the disappearances.”

 

**He has a great destiny. Yours does not involve him.**

 

“It isn’t.” She pushed past him and kept walking up the steps. 

 

**Your pursuits are out of anger. You try to be just, yet fail. Do you control your wrath? Or does it control you?**

 

“How do you know?” Merlin continued trying to stop her from climbing higher. 

 

**You lead a dangerous life. He will die at your hands if you keep him from his destiny. Albion will fall.**

 

“Because I know what it is. You may go see it if you wish but I want no part of it Merlin.” 

 

**You can try as you might saving souls one at a time, but you can never hide what you were meant to be.**

 

Meredith stopped, Merlin took her hands in his. Her hands were ice and shaking. 

 

**A weapon. Destruction. Death.**

 

Silent tears streamed down her face. “Please Merlin, just take me to Gaius.” Merlin nodded, he took her hand in his. What ever it was had shaken her to her core. It was late. He could see what it was another day. He began leading her back up. The higher they went, the less she could feel it, but it was now ever present. She couldn’t shake it, an Elder Drake would always be watching. 

 

* * *

 

Once again they were at the hallway leading to Gaius, but fate seemed to have different plans for them. A young man no more than 14 winters ran up to the palace steps just outside, yelling at the guards. “Help! Please!” The guards did what they could to console the boy. Meredith turned and ran to the palace entrance, with Merlin close behind. “Nightingale! Please you have to help!”

 

“What is it boy? What’s wrong?” She caught him as he began to collapse in exhaustion. She knelt down to the ground with him holding most of his weight in her arms. “What happened to you?” He was drenched in blood, large gashes on his side but none seemed that lethal. Still he was loosing a lot of blood and quickly. “Merlin! Get Gaius!” He turned and ran back up the steps. 

 

The boy struggled to stay awake, his body shaking as the cold started to affect him. “It took my sister. It took her. I tried to fight it but there were wolves everywhere.”

 

“What did it look like?” Meredith stroked his hair and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. He would bleed out if he stayed in this panicked state. 

 

“It was as tall as trees and it’s face was like a deers skull. It had antlers as wide as raven’s wings. Miss. Please tell me you’ll go get my sister! They’re in the woods!”

 

“Shh shhh. Relax. I’ll go in the forest tonight. I’ll do my best to find her. What’s her name?”

 

“Míra. Her name is Míra.”

 

“What happened to him?” Gaius ran as fast as he could to Meredith’s side. 

 

“He’ll live Gaius but he needs help quickly.” She turned up to a guard. “Knights what are your names?”

 

“Erm- Erit ma’am.” 

 

“Roric, my lady..”

 

“Erit. Take the boy to Gaius’ chambers, please and quickly.” Meredith picked up most of the child’s weight and handed him to the guard. “Roric tell Prince Arthur and the King what has happened.” 

 

“Yes Lady Ëolise.” She watched as they ran to complete their assigned tasks.

 

“Meredith. What do you think it is?” Merlin helped 

 

“Something old, an ancient evil. Come I’ll explain inside. I must change.” 


	9. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

Meredith turned to a specific page in her journal as handed it to Arthur. “Leshen, also called Leshey, or Ancient One. They typically have a neutral disposition. However when wronged they can become quite the fearsome foe.” Meredith finished tightening the last of her harness around her thighs, securing her multitude of throwing knives. She was careful to put her coat on before Arthur arrived, weather or not she used magic would be a moot point. If Arthur saw that she had wings she would be in shackles for sure. “They lead travelers astray, kidnap children, and mutilate live stock. All of it falls in line with what the King has described happening to your people. The boy merely confirmed my theory.”

 

“How do we kill it?” Arthur put down the journal he made sure the last of his armor was on tight. He was ready to go fight along with six of his knights. 

 

“It’s a fiend. So then which sword would hurt it?”

 

“Silver. My men and I don’t have any.”

 

“It’s alright. Merlin should be back any minute. I took the liberty of hiring the town blacksmiths to make you and your men swords yesterday. You said you have six men joining us?”

 

“Yes-“

 

“We won’t have enough I believe he only made four. Three of your men will have to focus on the wolves and bears.”

 

“Wait wolves and bears?!”

 

“Yes did you not read what I gave you?” Meredith strapped her swords and quiver. “Leshen are surrounded by either or both, they cast a spell on the surrounding wildlife. Even deer are known to have attacked men when they stray too deep into the wood.” She picked up her long bow and swung it around hooking it to her back. Merlin came through the door with a single sword. 

 

“I left the other five with the knights below. He managed to finish a sixth today.” Merlin walked over to Arthur and handed him a long blade. “He didn’t manage to finish the sheath sire.”

 

“You May as well replace your steel sword with that one. Come we have no time. Our chances of finding that little girl alive diminish with each minute wasted.”

 

* * *

“We leave the horses here.” They had rushed to the edge of town on horseback shortly after. “We should go on foot from here. Eyes and ears open.” Arthur and his men made their way to the edge of the forest tying their horses to a nearby fence.

 

Meredith approached Merlin. “You’re daft for coming.” She reached over and tightened his belt adding a small sheath. 

 

“I can help, what are you doing?”

 

“If you do help, you expose your abilities.” Meredith’s harsh whisper voiced her frustration. “Here.” She pulled a long dagger from inside her cloak. “Silver and meant for close combat. Pray you don’t have to use it, I don’t know what I’d do if you got injured.”

 

“Hey.” Merlin grabbed her arm and turned her back towards him until she was inches away from his face. “Don’t think I don’t feel the same way. Be careful.” He risked a small peck on her forehead. 

 

Meredith smiled at him, and turned away heading towards Arthur and his knights, as they had been oblivious to the scene behind them. Her smile faltered as she remembered the Drakes words. She may have to break his heart. An Elder Drake never lies. 

 

“Good Prince, the road will be dangerous, keep your eyes open.” Meredith led the way into the forest. The sparse wood let the moonlight show the path. Owls were still out and the rustling of rodents in the brush kept the night alive. 

 

They trekked silently for sometime as the nocturnal creatures serenaded them on their walk. “Lady Ëolise-“ Arthur interrupted the silence as he watched the trees grow denser. 

 

“Please, just call me Ëolise. There is no need for titles in the forest.”

 

“Ëolise, how will we know we’re close to the creature?” 

 

“The air will grow chill, and the animals quiet. The trees themselves will stay silent in the breeze. When a Leshen has been wronged the very land around it feeds off its resentment.”

 

“Is it possible to right the wrong?” Merlin seemed determined not to kill the beast if necessary. If it had been treated unjustly perhaps there was a way to set things straight. 

 

“On one condition. If the Leshen has shed blood then no, there is no way of correcting anything. It becomes hateful and feeds off the bloodlust. If it has not killed then perhaps we could reason with it, but it would depend on the nature of it’s request and how great a feat it asks of us.” A cold breeze billowed through her hair. She stopped the men behind her and listened. “Hear that?” 

 

“Hear what? I don’t hear anything.” One of the knights further down the group whispered harshly. 

 

“Exactly. Alright men we’re getting close. Keep an eye out for the creature.” Meredith drew her bow and nocked an arrow. 

 

Arthur commanded his knights to spread out as they continued. “The air here is thin, it’s as if I can’t take a full breath.” 

 

“Aye, be careful not to panic. Less air to the mind, leads to bad decisions.” Meredith listened closely to her surroundings. She could hear the men. Their heartbeats quickening in the silence, further to the left soft pads on wet dirt, quiet growling followed by an ominous howl piercing the silence. Merlin’s blood ran cold at the sound. “Run!” Meredith led them northwest towards the wolves. A thick mist began to roll down from the mountains above, “stay together. You can get lost in the mist!”

 

“Ëolise why are we running towards them?!” Merlin stayed close to her and Arthur. 

 

“That’s where the Leshen is!” Meredith put her bow back on its hook and pulled a dagger, jumping up and grabbing hold of a low hanging branch, vaulting herself into the air and landing just over a hill. She landed on a wolf and stabbed it through the heart, it’s whimper echoed through the mist. Merlin, Arthur, and his knights arrived just as she stood from her kill, sheathing her blade. Ten pairs of bright red eyes cut through the mist all staring at the group menacingly. Meredith steadily readied her bow once again and spoke level. Merlin had seen her like this once before, he and the other men readied their weapons. “Alright men. They may just seem like wolves but their much more cunning under the Leshen’s influence. Move on my mark.” Silence rang, not even the wolves were growling in their stand off. The air was still and heavy as Meredith aimed her arrow in between the eyes of the wolf in front of her. “NOW!” Meredith released arrow, hitting true and dove after the creature to her left. The wolves attacked simultaneously and swiftly. She drew her iron sword and swiped upwards with both hands. 

 

Arthur watched as her sword sliced clean through the demon wolfs chest, she spun quickly and threw three daggers into another to his left. He thrust his sword into the wolf to his right, the dogs eyes dimmed as it fell to the ground. He looked to see his compatriots’ condition as they stood from their fight. It was mere seconds and they had each slain a wolf. They were slightly out of breath but hardly a scratch. A breeze blew once again through the trees as no sound came through. An odd hissing sound came from the north starting quietly and growing louder. 


	10. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

Meredith switched from her iron sword to her silver. “Carefu-“ suddenly she and three others fell down a dark hole as the land around them gave way. It took all her focus to resist spreading her wings to catch herself. They tumbled far, landing amongst a pile of rubble, dirt and twigs. “Fuuuck.” Meredith forced herself to sit up. Everything was sore and bruised. Her right arm was heavily scratched from the fall and bleeding. 

 

“Yeah. I agree.” The subtle clanking from Arthur’s armor caught Meredith’s attention. She stood and walked over offering a hand to the Prince. 

 

“Anything broken?”

 

“No I don’t think so.” Arthur took her hand and stood. He removed some of the more cumbersome armor. “Everything just kind of hurts is all.” He could barely see the tunnel was so dark. “Where the hell are we?” He glanced up above them but it was pitch dark. 

 

“Not a clue. Who else fell with us?” Meredith pulled up her hood to hide the majority of her face, turning her back to the prince. She adjusted her sight and looked around them. She sensed two more people with them, she dug around the rubble until she found another knight who began to stir. “Sir knight.” She shook his shoulder gently. “What is your name?”

 

“Aaah! It’s nnn-, Erit ma’am.”

 

“Erit! How are you? Is anything broken?”

 

“Amazingly no, but my arm feels off and hurts something fierce. I think I landed on some one else.”

 

Arthur walked over and helped his fellow knight up. Beneath, Meredith could make out the red from Merlin’s scarf. “MERLIN!” 

 

All three began pushing rubble off of him until there was only a large slab of stone on top of his left leg. “Ëolise, stand aside. Erit and I can do this.”

 

“Erm no I can’t sire. My arm is still feeling off, I’m not sure what’s wrong with it. It’s like it’s out of place.” 

 

Meredith walked over and removed the knights shoulder pads. His shoulder was dislocated. She grabbed it gently and held his collar bone. “This is going to hurt. A lot, and you’ll feel sore after, but it’ll fix it. Don’t move.” Before Erit could register what she was talking about she popped his shoulder back into place. He groaned and grimaced, breathing in through his teeth as he let the pain subside.She left him to recover and walked over to assist Arthur with the slab of stone. 

 

“Are you sure? It’s going to be very heavy.”

 

“Yes I am.” She began lifting with both arms feigning strain as she and Arthur pushed the slab aside. Merlin lay completely unconscious at their feet. “Merlin!” She shook his shoulder to try and wake him but he didn’t move. She felt for a pulse, terrified, but her fear subsided somewhat when she felt a strong beat. “Arthur help me move him onto flatter ground.” Arthur took hold of Merlin’s shoulders while she took his legs. Erit cleared an area free from rubble by kicking it all away as they set him down carefully. 

 

Meredith walked up to Arthur. “We should wait a bit to see if he wakes if not we may need to carry him out.” 

 

“I’m going to go ahead with Erit for a bit see if I can find an easy way out. I won’t too go far.” Arthur clapped his hand on Erits good shoulder. “How is it feeling?”

 

“Sore but I can move it now. I probably wont tomorrow though.” Erit removed some of his armor as well to help with his mobility. Meredith turned and took a stake of wood and ripped off the ruffles off the chest of her blouse. “Erm. My lady?” Erit averted his eyes. She wrapped the fabric tightly around the wood. 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m still decent.” She turned towards the rubbish and hit two rocks together to fake striking flint as she didn’t need it to set it ablaze. She turned to face them with a makeshift torch, smiling. “There now you’re not blind.” 

 

Arthur nodded his thanks and took the torch. “See if you can get Merlin to wake up.” He and Erit turned and headed into the tunnel. 

 

Meredith quickly went to Merlin. He was bleeding a bit on his side, and a bruise was starting to form on his cheek. She sat and rested his head on her lap, she needed to make sure the bleeding wasn’t anything too severe. It felt indecent but it had to be done. Meredith lifted his tunic and untucked the shirt he had underneath. There was a rather large cut running down his side but it was mainly a surface wound it wasn’t anything deep. She took a dagger and cut a piece off his undershirt,folding it into a small rag. Inside her coat pocket she had a small bottle of alcohol, which she always carried, just in case. 

 

She dabbed a fair amount onto the rag lifted more of his shirt up. This should definitely wake him up. 

 

* * *

“Sire, how far do you think this could go? We’ve gone dead straight for some time.” Erit had since put his dagger back in it’s sheath. Both men had gone on in hopes of finding something but the path had, as Erit stated, continued fairly straight. Arthur thought it odd, what built this? It was a perfectly round tunnel, the floor was oddly moist and scraped smooth.

 

“I don’t know Erit. But I don’t have a good feeling about this. Maybe we should head back and make sure Lady Ëolise and Merlin are alright.” Arthur stopped. He didn’t like the idea of being split up for so long. They had walked at least a half hours time. 

 

“Aye. I agree.” Erit found himself simply staring into the tunnel. “You ever get this feeling... that something watches you at night?”

 

Arthur was also eying the darkness ahead. His hair began to stand on end as something, sent shivers down his spine. “Let’s get moving.” He turned away and started walking back. He thought he saw something move in the darkness, but he was positive he heard clicking. 


	11. Something’s Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

“AHHHHH” Merlin woke with a start, bolting upright his head hitting something soft followed by hitting something hard. “Ow! What the hell!?” He felt a stinging and burning sensation on his side and his face felt sore to the touch. Not to mention the impending head ache from hitting his head on something. 

 

“That was my fault. I shouldn’t have leaned over you like that.” Meredith sat up rubbing her forehead. 

 

Merlin flashed open his eyes. Last he remembered, he was watching Meredith fall, reaching out for his hand. “Mere-Ëolise! Ëolise are you alright?! Are you hurt? Is anything broken or sprained?!” Merlin suddenly began to fuss over her noting the blood coming down her sleeve. 

 

“Yes Merlin I’m alright. You on the other hand,” Meredith gestured at his side. His tunic was pulled up and his shirt was untucked and ripped. He blushed at the thought of Meredith removing his shirt, thank goodness it was dark. “You’ve got a cut there. I was cleaning it.” She reached back over and placed the rag on the cut again. 

 

“Mmmmmmm. That burns.” Merlin spoke through his teeth, as the stinging continued. She wiped away the last of the dirt from his cut and sat back. 

 

“That might scar.” Meredith sat back and watched him pull his tunic off and the remainder of his cut undershirt. 

 

“It’s alright.” He turned his back towards her as he flipped his tunic back out the right way. Meredith quietly gasped. All across his back were faint markings. Long faded red lines in cross hatches. No more than seven or eight. 

 

Merlin jumped at the sudden contact that he wasn’t expecting. Meredith had stood and began tracing the old lashes he had on his back. He turned quickly to face her. “I didn’t think you could see them in the dark.” His voice was low and quiet, as if ashamed. 

 

“I was made for the dark Merlin.” Her eyes quickly flashed a fierce electric blue as they met his. “What happened to you?” The whisper sent shivers down Merlin’s spine. Her voice was gentle and timid. He knew why he reacted like this. He knew why his heart skipped a beat every time she looked at him. And he needed to know if she felt the same way. “Merlin?” He was ripped from his thoughts at her whispering his name. He blushed at where his imagination went with that sound. 

 

“I was - um - I was away from home one year. I was told I could make some gold helping a neighboring Lord and his family on their farm for the season. I felt horrible about leaving my mother to tend the farm we had but the offer of gold was too good. Thought it would be a nice amount to save and possibly expand my mothers house.” He took the dagger Meredith had lent him and cut the remainder of his undershirt in a spiral. Creating a lengthy strip of fabric. He measured a forearms length and cut it off. “I was apparently not working as hard as they liked.No one was for that matter. I and six others were used as an example, if anyone did not meet expectations.” He took Meredith’s arm and pushed her sleeve up past her elbow. He poured some of the remaining alcoholon it, washing away any dirt. Meredith furrowed her eyebrows in discomfort. Merlin handed her back the bottle and began wrapping the smaller length around her arm to cover her cut which didn’t seem to stop bleeding. 

 

“That’s disgusting.” She took the longer length and helped him wrap his torso around the deeper part of the cut, since there wasn’t nearly enough fabric to cover all of it. “How could someone get away with that. Even if it was for gold that’s all the more reason they should have treated you fairly.” 

 

“Oh that’s the best part. All of us walked away empty handed.” Merlin’s voice was mildly laced with disdain. This was obviously an old wound in his pride. “Some stayed. They wanted to revolt, but I knew better. We were used and nothing good would come from it. Besides, this Lord was from Deorham. The King there is heartless and cruel. He wouldn’t have done anything good.”

 

“How old were you?”

 

“Fifteen? Sixteen winters? Somewhere around there? It was about ten years ago.”

 

Meredith finished tying the fabric in place. It only covered about a hands width of the torso long cut but it worked for now. “I’m sorry you had to endure that.”

 

Merlin impulsively took her hands and kept them pressed against his chest. Her hands were so warm and soft, they felt amazing against his skin in the cold damp air. Her eyes bore into his, there was something ominously beautiful about how brightly they glowed. Her hands laid flat on his chest as she traced up and felt his heart, the beat slowly increasing as his face flushed. She watched him curiously. The unknown and mysterious air around her was so captivating, Merlin didn’t notice how close they had gotten to each other. “Meredith I-“

 

She yanked her hands away and turned around quickly. Merlin was left standing awkwardly, leaning into the air. He was a fool to think she’d ever want him, yet he couldn’t help but try and win her heart somehow. 

 

Meredith cleared her throat. “Arthur and Erit should be almost here you should put your tunic on or they might ask questions. Quickly.” She walked over to the wall of the tunnel. Now that Merlin was fine for the most part, she needed to focus on getting them back alive. She couldn’t afford to let anything distract her. After all, she had a promise to keep. 

 

The sides of the tunnel were smooth and scraped evenly. This wasn't man-made, and that concerned her. Whatever it was it wasn't a Leshen and it was big. She thought she could feel rumbling below her. She knelt down and half walked and crawled along the ground feeling the earth for any other clues. The vibrations were getting stronger the closer she got to the rubble blocking the far end of the tunnel. 

 

Merlin watched her in bemusement. “Mer-“

 

“Ëolise.” She continued crawling towards the rubble. “Arthur and Erit should be back soon.”

 

“Right. Ëolise, what are you doing?” He tied his red scarf to his pants, just so he wasn’t accidentally choked with it. 

 

“Hush a moment.” Meredith placed her ear to the ground. The rumblings were growing louder and stronger, and they were coming from the other side of the rubble. ”Merlin. Run.”

 

”What?” 

 

”RUN!” She grabbed his arm and started sprinting towards where Arthur and Erit had gone. “Hurry Merlin!”

 

“What is i-“

 

**_ Booooossshhhkk _ **

 

An enormous worm-like creature burst through the wall of rubble left by the fall. Merlin could not see it clearly, nor did he really want to. He picked up the pace and ran just behind Meredith. The beast was starting to catch up, but then suddenly turned right and began spinning its entire body at a fearsome speed. It drilled into the wall and created a new tunnel. Merlin and Meredith stopped and watch in awe. “What-“

 

“Shhh...” she knelt and pulled Merlin down with her. They stayed perfectly still. Once the rumbling had died down, she sat down on the ground. “It’s been decades since I saw one of those. We need to get out of here and quickly, but I’m worried it’ll sense us if we leave right this second. We should wait here for a few minutes. Just to be sure it’s far enough away.”

 

Merlin sat next to her, he grimaced in discomfort as his cut reopened, small pinpricks of blood began appearing in his tunic. “Well, I suppose there’s no sense trying to keep it from bleeding.”

 

“I wish I had something to properly dress your wound.” Meredith raised his tunic to see how the cut was. “At least it’s not deep.”

 

“When I woke up,” Merlin pulled his tunic up so she could pat away some of the blood with the small rag they had brought along. “I hit your head.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is your head ok?”

 

“Yes.” She continued cleaning his wound. 

 

“I hit something else. I think.”

 

“...yes.” She finished patting his cut dry and put the rag away. Just in case he pulled it open again. 

 

“What was it? Your arm?” Merlin pulled down his tunic. 

 

“No. I was leaning over you....” Meredith’s attention was caught by something down the tunnel where Arthur and Erit had gone.  What was taking them so long? Something’s wrong.  “Merlin, you still have that dagger I gave you?”

 

“Yeah I - oh god. I’m so sorry Meredith!”

 

“You lost it? You just had it!” Meredith hissed. 

 

“No I still have the dagger, I was just talking about-“

 

“We can talk about it later, focus Merlin.”

 

“I know I’m just sorry!” He whispered harshly.

 

Meredith turned towards the end of the tunnel. Something was wrong, Erit and Arthur should have been back by now. She stood and motioned Merlin to follow slowly. “We need to find them, something isn’t right.” Meredith could not shake the horrible feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach. 


	12. Magic Makes Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

Meredith and Merlin carefully and quietly made their way down the tunnel. Following the direction Arthur and Erit had gone, they hugged the walls staying away from the open center. Meredith was walking with her silver sword out and ready. Merlin readied the weapon Meredith had lent him. He was worried, she wasn’t normally so on edge. “Meredith, do you think the Leshen is down here?” His whisper was barely audible, but he knew she could hear him. 

 

Meredith shook her head, not wanting to reply out loud. She came to a complete stop, up ahead she saw the faint outline of a man sitting over a body. She adjusted her eyesight momentarily, she didn’t want to scare either Erit or Arthur if it was them.Merlin grabbed her elbow to stop her, “Someone is up ahead.” 

 

Of course she already knew this, but she thanked him none the less. “Yeah, I think it’s Erit. I just hope that’s not Arthur dead in front of him.” Merlin made to run over but Meredith held out her arm to stop him. She pointed up above. A giant spider crawled quietly above them, it had caught sight of Erit and was beginning to descend on a single spun line. Meredith put her sword away and readied her bow. She lined up the shot but the spider fell dead before she let loose the arrow. Erit stood above the injured spider and fired another arrow through the head ensuring it’s death. Meredith stood and briskly walked towards him. “Erit.”

 

“M-Lady Ëolise!” The knight bowed as she approached him. 

 

“How did you know the spider was there? It was behind you and bare-“ She was cut off by the scene in front of her, several spiders lay burned and ashen scattered around the tunnel. “How di-“

 

“Magic.” Merlin stated plainly. “You can use magic can’t you?”

 

“I-I- Um I -er..” Erit caught himself stuttering. “I don’t mean to! It just happens. We were surrounded, Prince Arthur and I fought off as many as we could but when one bit him and he fell unconscious I was worried about him so I just kind of - well- exploded. When that happened the whole tunnel began to shake, I thought I had caved us in for good but I think it was whatever made these tunnels. Then I healed him in my panic.” Erit fell to one knee and bowed his head at Meredith’s feet. “Please Lady Nightingale, Merlin, don’t tell the prince of this, I’d hate to run off before I have been fully trained as a knight. My mother would kill me herself if she found out. Much less what the King would do to me.” 

 

“Rise, Ser Erit. You’re secret is safe with me. Just know that I will be keeping a much closer eye on you from here out.” She walked past him as he breathed a sigh of relief. She knelt down and inspected Arthur,he had a steady beat and strong pulse, if she didn’t know better she’d assume he was asleep. “You said you healed him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How?”

 

“Honestly I don’t know. It just sort of happens when I’m in a tiff.”

 

“A what?” Meredith looked up at the man. She couldn’t look at him clearly without possibly frightening him. All she could really see was how tall he was and thick unruly hair matted down from the helmet. There was always something odd about him,she supposed she knew why now.

 

“Panicking, when I’m panicking.” Erit quickly clarified. “Sorry.”

 

“Er- it’s alright.” Meredith stood from where she was. Now that Arthur was out cold. She might actually be able to think of a way out that the prince would have otherwise thought questionable. “I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine Erit.”

 

“Oh I already know yours ma’am.” Erit nervously laughed. He immediately covered his mouth and stared at her ridged form in surprise of himself. He hadn’t meant to say that. 

 

Merlin watched everything unfold. He and Erit were about the same height, and age. Roughly 24-25 winters standing tall and proud he towered over Meredith who had walked up and stood right in front of him. However he seemed to shrink when she stared him down. “What?” Her voice was curt and cold.

 

“I’m sorry. Sorry.” Erit immediately began shying away from her. “I um... I know you can use- erm- magic too.”

 

“Who told you?”

 

“No one! I swear! I uuuh -“ He was so flustered, he began looking everywhere but at Meredith when he spoke. “I saw what your eyes did in the tunnel. When we first landed from the cave in. I know the rocks you picked up to start the torch weren’t flint so fire would have been impossible otherwise.”

 

“Hmm.” Meredith stepped away satisfied with the answer, for now. “Fine, you know and if that’s the case, I want out of here. I hate the dirt, I hate World Worms, I hate spiders. All in all this has been rather unpleasant. And one hell of a distraction.”

 

“Wait a distraction?!” Merlin walked over and helped Erit pick up Arthur’s other arm and draped it across his shoulder. Together they shared his weight. 

 

“Yes, I blindly listened to the boy back in Camelot instead of really thinking it through. Someone wants minimal guards at the castle. Here’s hoping they haven’t killed the king or half the army yet.” She sighed and looked around until her eyes settled above them. “Magic makes things so easy.” She raised her hands and a soft gold mist emanated from her palms. She pushed it upwards as the mist began covering the ceiling above them. She moved her arms in an upwards gesture and suddenly the tunnel began to shake again. A hole formed above them until the moonlight finally hit their faces. She gestured at the ground beneath them as the gold mist redirected to their feet. Once again she gestured upwards and the ground at their feet began to shake lifting them slowly out of the tunnel.“Unfortunately someone want’s Arthur or the King dead, but what’s new in the life of royalty.”

 

* * *

Arthur awoke in his bed, his head was throbbing something fierce. He began to stir when he suddenly felt a hand on his forehead. “”You should stay in bed don’t try to get up just yet.”

 

“Morgana?” Arthur opened his eyes to see her sitting in a chair at his bedside. He was stunned that she was there at all. He knew she wasn’t a fan of him much.“What are you doing here?”

 

“I-“ She turned away. “It’s not what you think.”

 

“You wouldn’t know what I think.”

 

“Could you not be a complete arse for one minute?!” she snapped. “I’m only here because I don’t trust the Nightingale. You’ve been out cold for three days and each night she comes in with Gaius to check on you.”

 

“That’s kind of her.” Arthur was confused, at no point in that statement was anything seemingly dodgy. “And you do’t trust her because?...”

 

“Because when Gaius leaves she doesn’t, at least not for several minutes. I think she’s been using magic to keep you asleep.”

 

“That’s a steep accusation Morgana.” Arthur sat up on his bed. “What shred of proof do you have that could indicate this. And it better be absolute irrefutable proof, because this is a Lady of the Court you’re speaking of now. She will be treated just as you are.”

 

“I know this, all I have are suspicions.I was going to stay here until she came around tonight but you woke up before they came in for your check up.”

 

“Oh I’m sorry, let me just go back to the brink of death then, just for you.” Arthur gave her a sarcastic grin. 

 

“Ugh, I can’t believe I was even remotely worried about you.” Morgana stood from her seat and marched out of the room without another word.

 

Arthur felt some guilt, but it wasn’t his fault she didn’t have anything close to a sense of humor. He got up out of bed and began to get dressed. The sun outside was shinning high, it was barely midday. He would take the rest of the day easy to ensure he was back up to par. Arthur made his way to his desk. On the table was a small roll of parchment with the sigil of a raven on it.He peeled the wax seal and unrolled it. It was a bit lengthy but very neat and easy to read. It was a recounting of everything that happened three days ago. It included Lady Ëolise’s, Merlin’s, Erit’s and several of the other knights versions of that night. He was impressed. She was very thorough. 

 

The door to Arthur’s room opened slowly and in crept Merlin, or at least he tried to. Merlin was far too tall to sneak around. “Merlin?”

 

Merlin jumped at the sound of his name, dropping several rags on the floor and just barely keeping the water in the bowl he carried. “Sire!” Merlin set the bowl down and picked up after himself. “I’m glad your awake! How are you feeling? Do you need anything? I expect your thirsty, here!” Merlin rushed over and poured Arthur a goblet of water, which Arthur took nodding his thanks, suddenly realizing the dryness in his throat. 

 

“Merlin, I’m fine stop fussing about. You’re going to drive me mad.” Arthur sat the goblet down. “This here, it’s from Lady Ëolise, It says what happened that night.”

 

“Yeah, she and I found you and Erit but you had gotten bitten by a giant spider. By the time we reached you Erit was fighting off the last of the creatures and Lady Ëolise took some of the venom for Gaius to make an antidote.”

 

“Right. And we got out from another tunnel?”

 

“Yes, you two had found an exit but it was being used as a burrow for the spiders which is why you had gotten attacked.” Merlin hoped he didn’t mess any of it up. 

 

“Right, that’s what it says here. I don’t really remember what happened, I am glad she did this, avoids having to ask everyone what happened, and you just confirmed everything on here.” Arthur gave him a quick smile. “Tell you what, take the rest of the day off, I will mostly be here in my room anyway.”

 

“Understood, thank you sire.” Merlin gave Arthur a quick bow. “Will you need anything before I go?”

 

“No you’re dismissed. Thank you.” Arthur watched him leave. He felt funny, he didn’t know why but after the encounter in the tunnels, he just trusted Merlin more. It’s not that Merlin had done anything specific to gain it. He just felt... closer. Arthur stood up from his desk and finished getting dressed. He would need to ask Lady Ëolise what the next step would be, maybe even find something to prove to Morgana that she wasn’t a witch. Just to get her to calm down.I 


	13. In the Wardrobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work of fiction. All characters belong to they’re respective copyright holders.

Arthur made his way to Lady Ëolise’s room. It was a lovely day, hardly a cloud in the sky and the breeze blowing through the castle was cool and light. He reached her door and knocked. Nothing. He knocked again. Once again, silence. He chanced a peek through the door but no one was in the room. He opened the door wide and let himself in. “Hello? Ëolise I just wanted to speak to you!” He ventured past her desk around the corner. She had one of the larger rooms in the castle. The room itself was shaped like an L and provided a wonderful view of Camelot. It was at the far end of the castle away from most of the other rooms and closer to the kitchens and the library. Which provided peaceful and solitary afternoons. Arthur walked back to the door and shut it. He felt bad but perhaps it would be better to look for clues without her here. Arthur walked back to her desk, she had a wide assortment of notes and journals all half opened and scribbled on. He commended her dedication to finding the solution to what plagues Camelot’s streets. 

 

Arthur leafed through her notes. Trying to find anything to prove Morgana right. If he found nothing then he could safely dismiss her accusations. Lady Ëolise was the complete opposite of a witch, but Arthur understood Morgana’s confusion. As Ëolise said, there’s a fine line between the Hunter and the Hunted. 

 

He found an old leather bound book that seemed promising. It’s well worn cover reflected its years of use and had what looked like animal teeth marks on one corner. He untied it’s binding and opened it to where it naturally fell. 

 

‘ _I have been having odd dreams as of late. I’m surrounded by fire, and I feel intense loss and despair. I hardly sleep now for fear of what this could mean._ ’

 

It was her journal. Arthur quickly felt a pang of guilt for the impropriety of his actions, but he had to make sure. He had to be ready to tell the King that Lady Ëolise is not a witch. That he inspected everything already and found nothing. If Morgana tells him, Arthur had to be ready to defend her. He skipped to more recent pages. 

 

_ ‘ I hear tell of a Troll out near the edge of Logres. I could quietly deal with it and avoid the foolish King. But his people need help and perhaps, there is a slight chance that his mind can be changed. I am at an impasse.’ _

 

Arthur disregarded her comment on his father. Everyone was entitled to their own opinion, from how she wrote she did not mean him any ill will. He flipped to the newest passage. 

 

_‘I spoke to it again today. Could it be true? Am I set to be his failure? I care for him dearly but what if I stay by his side, will it really be his ruin? Ever since what happened-with Rowén- I have been afraid of being with some one for fear of repetition. Yet, I have longed for companionship for so long. But also, given who I am, and how I am, should I put him through this or not risk it at all? He may be destined for greatness, but what of me?’_

 

Arthur closed the journal. Not wanting to read further ,  he tied its bindings again just as they were. His mind was racing after that final passage. What did she mean? Was she interested in someone? Was it someone in the court? Who was Rowén? What did she mean by ‘how I am’? Perhaps her life’s work? That has to be it. It must be exhausting, a traveling bounty hunter for things of the night. Suddenly he heard Merlin’s voice down the hallway.  _Why is he looking for me? I gave him the day off!_

 

He was about to leave the room and tell him off when he heard Lady Ëolise’s voice as well. His mind went blank. Suddenly the guilt of what he had just done caused him to reflexively jump into the wardrobe and shut the door as the two entered her chamber.  _WHY DID YOU DO THIS ARTHUR! You could have just said you were looking for her, or said you had a question, anything but bloody this!_

 

He hated himself for acting so foolishly. Now if he walked out it would be incredibly suspicious, his only hope is that they would not stay long. Nor open the wardrobe.

 

* * *

“So if it wasn’t the Leshen, what else could it be?” Merlin closed the door behind them.

 

“I’m not sure to be honest, but I need a viable theory by the end of the day tomorrow. I speak with the King then.” Meredith furrowed her brow in frustration, her heels clicking as she moved from one end of the room to the other. “If we don’t find anything in these books we may have to simply tell him, there is quite possibly a powerful sorcerer out for vengeance. I see hardly any other explanation.” 

 

“You’re very beautiful when you pace and think you know. Your eyebrows furrow, it’s charming.” Merlin leaned on a book shelf directly across from the door, watching in admiration as the thin pale blue fabric of her dress billowed as she moved. She practically floated. The back of the dress caped out beautifully covering her wings that he knew were there. No one could see them unless she removed the cape or forced them out. It was perfect just in case she needed to fly away. 

 

_That was bold of you Merlin!_ Arthur was genuinely surprised at him. 

 

“You are sweet.” Meredith’s warm smile quickly faltered, she turned away from Merlin as what the drake had said flashed through her mind again. 

 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Merlin approached her. In the past three days, they had grown very close very quickly, stealing a kiss in the shadows, or silent moments alone. It felt so natural and easy, he wanted it go further, he only hoped Meredith felt the same. He held her from behind, resting his head on hers. Arthur watched through the crack in the wardrobe, he couldn’t believe it. _Was she speaking of Merlin?_

 

“Merlin, we can’t.” She turned to face him, she rested her hands on his chest. “It can’t happen and you know this.” She gave him a sad smile. “No matter how much we want it, so many things keep us from each other.”

 

“We can figure it out! Don’t talk like that, it’ll be fine!” Merlin smiled encouragingly but his heart was beating a mile a minute. “We just have to stick together.” 

 

“But I’ll eventually leave. I’ll have too. You know I do. There are others out there who need help. I can not stay here forever.” Meredith pulled out of his embrace and walked to her desk. She had made up her mind... maybe... for now she must make him see it can not happen. She can’t die, and her line of work is dangerous. Merlin was destined for greatness here and something inside her was screaming at her to not interfere with it. That Merlin needed to stay. 

 

Arthur watched through the crack. He couldn’t help but feel bad for Merlin. He had been so loyal to him, he was beginning to feel almost a real friendship between them. He wanted Merlin to be happy but he also understood where Lady Ëolise was. Besides there were other reasons why it couldn’t happen. 

 

“I am also a Lady of the court, I cannot be with you. Just on that alone, you would either be jailed or sent away and I can not cause you such strife.” She turned to face him but found him inches away. 

 

“Then we leave together.” His low voice and grey eyes were so serious, almost cold. There was determination and courage that were always there it simply laid dormant until he was suddenly bold enough to say something. He placed a hand on her cheek and softly wiped a small tear away. 

 

“We can’t. You have to stay, that is your destiny.” Meredith held her ground. He could not leave. “As much as you want to fight it, this is the course your future is on, and you can not waver from it. You mustn’t.”

 

“To blazes with it.” Merlin kissed her eagerly. She had to know how much he needed her in his life. He had never felt more complete than when she was at his side. 

 

Meredith found herself fighting the urge to give in, to agree but something told her it was wrong. She broke away from him, “Merlin please, you have to understand.” He kissed her again and again, each time she broke to say something else but found herself expecting his lips on hers. Wanting more. “We cannot be.” Merlin acted entirely on instinct. He had no real idea what he was doing. He just needed to be closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against the desk. 

 

_Oh no. No. No. No. No. Damn it Arthur why did you get in this blasted wardrobe!_

 

“You’ll only make the inevitable more difficult Merlin.” She gasped as he kissed her neck starting just behind her ear and making his way to her collarbone. “I don’t want to hurt you.” She was at war with herself. Trying all she could to not do what her body was screaming at her to do, and listening to the little voice in her mind that yelled at her to stop. “Merlin please.” She pulled his face up to meet hers. “If we do this, I will hurt you. And I don’t know if I could take it.”

 

“I’ll accept my fate then.” Merlin saw her indecision in her pleading eyes, begging him to listen. She was so much wiser than he, there was a reason she insisted he stay. “I’ll live with my destiny, but while you are here, you shall be at my side. If we have to in secrecy then so be it, but I refuse to ignore what my heart tells me.” He leaned in for another kiss, he found himself wanting to protect her at all costs, to keep her safe. Even though he knew she didn’t need anyone. “I know it’s forward of me, I know it seems too soon, but please. All I ask is that you not deny what my heart yearns for. What I know your heart does too. Please just... give us a chance.”

 

Arthur hated to admit that he was impressed with Merlin’s speech, but alas he was. He shook his head. He needed to find a way out of his situation, if they go any further he might just hear and see things he will severely regret. _If I knock on the wall they might think someone is at the door.... or might realize the sound came from in here. Blast._

 

“Merlin. If I do. I will hurt you. I won’t mean to, I won’t want to, but I will break your heart and you know exactly why. I’ll have to leave. It may be tomorrow, next month or-“

 

“Or maybe even years from now love, but I will cherish every day. And if you do leave and find love again in years to come, I won’t hate you for it, because I’ll understand. Time doesn’t touch you as it does me. It’s far more gentle. Just enjoy what we can have.” Merlin watched her eyes. They were almost white with how pale the sunny sky was outside, and they seemed to sparkle due to the tears brimming at the edge. 

 

This time she kissed him, with force. There was almost anger in her movements as she reached  down. She removed his belt and untucked his shirt. Merlin quickly took the hint and removed his tunic and undershirt. He pushed her up against the desk again knocking books off the table with a loud thud. She ran her fingers through his hair loosing her self in his kiss. She felt his hands grab hold of her waist tightly squeezing her hips, he picked her up and sat her on the desk with some force causing it to move back several hands. 

 

Arthur was mildly surprised at his strength.  _I guess he’s not all skin and bones then. Are those lashes on his back?_

 

Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his hips and pressed him against her. As she lightly scratched her nails down his back, Merlin worked on loosening her dress, slowly slipping it down her shoulders to reveal her-

 

Arthur shut his eyes.  _DAMN IT! I’M THE BLOODY PRINCE AND I’M IN HERE LIKE SOME PERVERTED PEEPING TOM!!! SHIT!_ He kicked himself mentally, this is what he got for acting with out thinking. Like what Lady Ëolise said, ‘Reactions can land you in a world of trouble, never act without a plan’ and here he was listening to that very person get snogged by his own servant, and well on track to be doing more than that. 

 

He thought about what he would do. Should he report it? It wouldn’t seem fair. He himself had eyes for a handmaiden after all. It would feel almost hypocritical. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He could hear more books falling off the desk and subtle rustling.  _Probably her dress...kill me please lord. I’ll do anything to be anywhere but here right now._

 

Arthur continued his silent prayer when he heard them move from the desk and slam against the wall just to the left of the wardrobe.  _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ He regulated his breathe even though his heart was beating wildly.  _Please go back to the desk, or the bed. Yes the bed. Then maybe I can sneak out!_

 

He heard more rustling as suddenly the wardrobe spun out and toppled over onto its side with a heavy thud. The door slammed open once it hit the ground as books and clothes inside spilled out. Arthur sneaked a peak to see if he had been caught but  _Thank God! They’re behind me... Oh god, they’re behind me_.  He could still hear them though and it’s definitely going to make seeing them again incredibly awkward. He could hear their heavy breathing and light moaning as they slid down the wall towards the floor. Then something pushed the wardrobe further away and almost to the door! Arthur didn’t even question it. His salvation was so close! 

 

**_Boom, boom, boom_ **

 

The doors shook with force as Arthur could hear one of his own knights move about on the other side of the door. 

 

Meredith and Merlin stopped moving, completely out of breath. She lay on the floor with her wings half-spread. She had knocked the wardrobe down and pushed it aside like a toy, and her dress was loose, having been undone and pushed up out of the way. Her hair was a tangled mess, covering a fair amount of her face which was thoroughly flushed. Blood was coursing rapidly through her system she couldn’t focus to see who was at the door, her senses were absolutely shot. Merlin lay on top of her shaking, he rested his head on her shoulder slowing his breath to try and relax. 

 

“Busy! What do you need?!” Meredith’s voice rang in Merlin’s ears. He suddenly became very aware of what they were in the middle of doing. His face got beet red as he couldn’t even believe himself. “Now you blush Merlin!” Meredith’s low whisper hinted at a laugh. “Are you serious?” Her tone caught him off guard. 

 

“Oh? Your going to tease me?” Merlin’s whisper puffed hair away from her face. “You’re in no position to tease.” He toyed as he pressed him self against her again, holding down one of her wrists above her head. “I’m not the one pinned down.” He tilted his head and began kissing her neck again. “Just get rid of him.”

 

The guards muffled voice came through from the other side of the door. “There were reports of a loud noise from your room My Lady... I came to check if you were alright.”

 

“She’s doing better than alright.” Merlin whispered mischievously as he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his hips again. 

 

Arthur couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. Then he wondered if he ever said anything ridiculous in the heat of the moment. _Perhaps. Perhaps not as annoying though._

 

“I knocked over a pile of books from my desk when I tried moving it.” Meredith had to bite her finger as she closed her eyes. Merlin had continued what they were doing before they were interrupted. “I’m- I’m alright.” She let out a shakey sigh trying to steady her breath. “Thank you for your concern.” 

 

“Yes ma’am.” The muffled voice hurriedly went away. 

 

Arthur had never wanted to stab himself in the ears more than in that moment. After the knight left, the pair picked up the pace for several minutes.  _Why me_?  He kept his eyes shut and covered his ears as much as he could. 

 

Merlin slowed down once Meredith almost shouted. He cradled her head in his hand as he held his weight with the other. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed herself against him as best she could but her dress was still in the way. Merlin took in the moment, not wanting it to ever fade from his mind. There she was in his arms, whispering his name. He loved her. He couldn't stop his heart from feeling this. She was the most amazing woman he had ever met, and for now she was all his. He was aware of the truth. The Dragon had spoken to him too, but in that moment he felt that he could fight his destiny. After all it was his. It should be up to him, shouldn't it? 

 

He kissed her neck, working his way down to her shoulder again. He traced his nose along the collarbone and kissed over her heart. “I feel like we would enjoy this more,” Merlin’s low voice hummed on her skin. 

 

 _Please say on the bed. Please say on the bed. Please say-_ Arthur kept his eyes shut tight. 

 

“On the bed.” Merlin wrapped his arms around her waist and sat up with her on his lap. He finished untying her dress and threw it off to the side the lightweight fabric cascaded delicately over the wardrobe.

 

_Oh. My. God._ Arthur started to feel some relief, her bed was around a corner on the other side of the room. It isn’t far but the door and the wardrobe were entirely out of view. However they stayed put for what seemed like eternity. 

 

“Merlin, please.” He heard Ëolise moan again as he supposed Merlin gave in to her request. This was going to be so hard to get out of his head, he may need to forego sleep for a few nights. He heard more rustling as they stood and slammed against the wall again only this time it was further away. Their staggered steps retreated and he heard the sound of freedom. Which unfortunately was the pair making it onto the bed. Arthur waited for a moment, to make sure they were there for good now. When the sighing didn’t stop he took his chances. It was now or never. He lifted the dress and slowly crawled out of the wardrobe, taking care not to knock anything else out that might cause a sound. To his amazement he made it to the door. He stood, slowly and as quietly as possible. He placed his hand on the door handle and started to turn it. He originally planned on opening the door slowly but something was knocked over by the bed, he pulled the door just as the sound occurred and slipped out. Snapping the door shut quietly behind him, he breathed the biggest sigh of relief he had ever had in his life.  It’s over!  He started walking down the hall until he heard Ëolise briefly shout in pleasure before she was suddenly muffled.  _Damn it..._

 

He turned and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction. He desperately needed fresh air. He turned a corner and found his father walking towards him.  _No god. Please no._

 

“Arthur. I have troubling news, Morgana has told me she believes Lady Ëolise to be a witch. I myself don’t see it but I was just on my way to see her. Come, we can go together.” Uther patted his son on the shoulder and began walking towards the disaster that Arthur had just left.  _Oh shit._

 

“Father wait!” He jogged up to the King and reached the door before his father could open it. “I was actually just in there and I told her we needed to talk about- you know- that. And she - er - she-she stated she needed rest. Yeah she wasn't feeling well.” He found himself speaking a bit louder than normal. He hoped they heard him. “Perhaps we can speak with her tomorrow, since neither of us really believe what Morgana said.” He cleared his throat. He heard shuffling on the other side of the door. 

 

“It will be alright.” The king pushed past him and knocked on the door. Arthur stood behind him trying not panic. They seemed far from finished when he left less than five minutes ago. Not to mention the furniture was knocked over. 

 

Ëolise’s voice came through the door, “Come in!” The King opened the door to find her sitting by the window. Her hair was pulled up away from her face but still loose in the back and fell to her waist contrasting brightly against the pale blue dress she wore. She held a blanket around her shoulders and smiled warmly at the King. “Good evening sire. How may I be of service.”

 

Merlin stood by the desk quietly organizing the books back onto shelves in the dresser which was now up right. Arthur stared at him, he was still flushed in the face and he looked exhausted and somewhat pained. His hair was disheveled and his tunic was on wrong. It took all of Arthur’s will not to burst into laughter. It appears they had to stop once again. 

 

Uther took a seat across from Ëolise however. Completely unaware of Merlin’s state, which was the only clue as to what the two were up to prior to their walking in. “I was hoping you could enlighten me on the particulars of what the Nightingale does.” 

* * *

The King exited Ëolise’s room with his son in tow. “There, see Arthur? There’s nothing a little clarification couldn’t resolve. I will go explain to Morgana that she has nothing to worry about.” Arthur stayed put as he watched his father round the corner. He turned and knocked on the door again. It was bloody impossible to be in the same room as them but they had to know that he knew, and that their secret was safe with them. He himself believed the rule was stupid, but he wasn’t king yet. He couldn’t change it.

 

“Come in Arthur.” At the sound of Ëolise’s voice, Arthur walked in and clicked the door shut behind him. “What is it my Lord?” 

 

“I-I know - oh god.” Arthur sat on the chair next to the door. “I know about you two...”

 

“I’m sorry?” Ëolise stood from her seat by the window. 

 

Arthur buried his face in his hands. “Oh god.” 

 

“Arthur what do you mean?” Merlin set down the last of the books on the shelves in the wardrobe and closed it. 

 

Arthur’s muffled voice was heavy as he spoke from his hands. “I know about you two. Being together and all that.”

 

Merlin started panicking. “I-I don’t know what you mean but-“

 

“Oh stop Merlin your bloody shirt is still inside out!” Arthur’s harsh whisper snapped back at him as he looked up at him. He was beet red. 

 

“How did you know?” Ëolise walked towards Merlin and took his hand. 

 

“I- I- oh Lord above.” Arthur sank to the floor and laid flat. He pinched the bridge of his nose in mild frustration, mainly with himself. “I heard all of it. I- I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look you two in the eye again. I think I’m doomed.” Arthur blankly stared up at the ceiling. 

 

“What do you mean you heard it all?” 

 

“I mean I was in the bloody room the whole time! I heard you two coming- oh god that phrase has so much more to it now-“

 

“Arthur! You were in here?!” Merlin didn’t think he could get any redder. 

 

“Yeah! I was in the blasted wardrobe! I will admit I was- I was sneaking into your books. Trying to find something to prove to Morgana that you aren’t a witch, mind you. And I reacted irrationally and hid in your wardrobe when you walked in.” Arthur’s blank stare at the ceiling simply added to his apathetic tone. “So I heard the whole thing. But I wanted to let you know that your secret is safe with me. I won’t tell a soul.”

 

“I’ll ignore the fact that you were sneaking through my belongings, but why didn’t you just say you were looking for me-“

 

“Yeah I thought of that! After I was in the wardrobe!” Arthur sat up and stared at the floor. “Would have raised more suspicion if I just sauntered out of your wardrobe and was all ‘My Lady I have a question for you!’ So I hoped you two would only be in here for a moment. I didn’t exactly expect you two to shag!” Arthur couldn’t help whisper yelling everything. “But as I said. I won’t- I won’t tell anyone. I think it’s a stupid rule but I’m not King, so that rule can be undone once I am.” Arthur stood and straightened his tunic out. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go take a very long very hot bath... And maybe jump off the tallest tower, we’ll see how the day plays out.” 

 

“I’m sorry you had to experience that Arthur, but I appreciate that you won’t tell anyone.” Merlin walked up to him to shake his hand. Arthur took it still avoiding eye contact. 

 

“Yeah, take tomorrow off too. I need a solid day where I don’t see either of you.” Arthur couldn’t help but laugh. “I can’t believe the bloody mess I got myself into.” Then the wonderful sound of Ëolise’s laughter caught both their attention. It was so honest and joyful, and contagious. Before they knew it all three of them where in a fit of laughter for several minutes. 

 

“Bloody hell Arthur.” Ëolise dried her tears from her eyes. “I have one question though. As awkward as it sounds.”

 

“Can’t be any worse than what I’ve just gone through but sure what is it?” Arthur steadied his breath from laughing. 

 

“Did you see anything?”

 

“God no! I shut my eyes so tight I saw stars!”

 

“Alright then I was just curious.” 

 

Arthur waved at them as he left. “Lock the door next time.” Snapping it shut behind him. 

 

Meredith walked over and locked it tight. Merlin reached out and swept her up off her feet. “Let’s pick up where we left off shall we? No more interruptions.”


	14. Time Runs Thin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

**Eight Months Later **

 

Arthur landed on his back with a hard thud as his armor clanked and scuffed the ground. A small billow of dust and dirt surrounded him. 

 

“Again!” Meredith’s stern voice rang in his ears.

 

Arthur laid on the ground panting and out of breath. “Please lets just call it a-“

 

“Again!!” Meredith stood poised above the prince with her sword drawn. “You’re father asked me to train you, to ensure your ready. You’re almost there Arthur. Now get up!!!” 

 

“Ugh.” Arthur stood but he took his time doing so. 

 

“Straighten your back, remain tall and proud even in practice. Slouching is not befit a Prince much less a King.” Meredith tapped the broad side of her showed against his backplate with a loud clink. 

 

“We’ve done this twelve times already it’s not going to happen Ëolise, it’s not possible.” Arthur stood straight and readied himself again. 

 

“Fine.” Meredith threw her sword at Arthur who instinctively caught it. “You attack me then.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you sure-“

 

“Do it or I’ll make you swim with your armor on again.” Arthur quickly lunged at her. She side stepped the attack fluidly and proceeded to do it again and again. Non stop with every attack that Arthur swung at her she avoided by a hair in quick fluid movements. “You are too slow.” Arthur angrily swung at her again. “No, again.” He kept attacking with harder and harder swings over and over again. “Enough.” She reached out and grabbed hold of his wrist as he moved to stab her. With her other hand she grabbed the back of his armor and spun him around until he was mere inches from the ground. During the spin she had wrenched the sword from his hand and now held it pointedly at his neck. “Your movements are too boorish. You’re blundering through your attacks. It may work on the dogs you normally face but a King must be prepared to fight Gods.”

 

Arthur swallowed nothing. He hated to admit it, “but what if he’s scared to face Gods.” Arthur’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

 

There was no one around besides Merlin and Erit but she understood how he felt. His people mustn’t know. Meredith kept her voice low. “Then be afraid. That is what it means to be brave, to be King. To be afraid, and do it anyway. So long as it’s what’s right.” She whipped her sword back into its sheath on her back and lifted Arthur up onto his feet. “Trust me Arthur. You have the technique, you know what to do. The only thing that stops you is this.” She pointed at his heart. “Do not let wrath control your actions... it’s the most difficult thing to do. Even I have had problems living by those words.” She looked up at the evening sun. They had been training nonstop since before noon. “Lets cancel physical training tomorrow.”

 

“What happened to war never rests” 

 

“It doesn’t, but for once... I do.” She gave Arthur a pointed look. “You will not be training your body tomorrow but your mind. I’ve left three books on your desk. Have them read by the end of tomorrow night, don’t give me that look they’re not long. I’m not cruel. We will discuss them day after tomorrow.” Meredith turned and walked away. “I’ll tell the King that you’re making progress.”

 

Erit excused himself and caught up with her wanting to ask her a question. 

 

Merlin approached his prince who had since sat down on the ground still out of breath. “You’ve gotten better.”

 

“Yeah.” Arthur watched Ëolise and Erit discuss something quietly while they climb the castle steps. “Doesn’t feel like it.”

 

“You’re a lot faster now. I could hardly keep track of your attacks.”

 

“How can you- how- she just- it’s so- How can you live with that woman?“

 

“Yeah. She is frustrating sometimes, but she has a soft spot.” He watched her lean on the balcony by the gate and stare out into the sky above the woods. To anyone else she was in content silence. To Merlin, he knew she missed the sky. 

 

“For you.” Arthur took Merlin’s offered hand as he pulled himself up. Since the King demanded that Arthur be trained by the greatest sword master in the Seven Kingdoms, Merlin had joined in on the trainings. He had gotten better at handling a sword but found that a Bow and Arrow were more his strong suit. 

 

“And you. She believes in you, you know. She thinks you will lead Camelot into prosperity. She says you have something King Uther does not.” 

 

“And what’s that?”

 

”Compassion.”

 

“That’s almost cruel to say.”

 

“Almost, but it is true.” Merlin looked out into the sky, he watched as the birds began moving south for the winter. 

 

“I don’t see it.”

 

“Because your too close to it all. Tell me, how many times have you found yourself stopping your father from executing people? How many times have you twisted or bent a rule your father set in place because you felt it was too strict? How many times have you considered the opposing party an actual person with lives, families and responsibilities when your father see’s only the villain he wants?”

 

“My father has difficult decisions to make-“

 

“Yet it’s you that makes the right ones time and time again.” Merlin watched Arthur as he took in his words. “I am not saying your father is a Bad King or a Bad Man. Not because it would get me killed but because that simply isn’t true. I am saying that he may be misguided in his judgement, and sometimes you see through it.” 

 

“I suppose... you may have a point. My father does tend to kill or imprison first and ask questions later.” Arthur looked up at his friend. In the past few months they had grown close, there was a kinship that he hadn’t felt with any other friend. Arthur trusted Merlin with his life. Even though in appearances, Merlin is simply his manservant, Arthur always sought advice from him first. He hadn’t told Merlin this but he decided that his first act as King was to name Merlin his Royal Advisor. That and wed Guin.

 

“I’m glad you see it.” Merlin smiled at him. “Arthur. I was hoping I could ask for the day tomorrow. There are some errands I have to run.” Merlin glanced up to where Meredith had been but she had gone inside already. 

 

“Errands? Is that what we’re calling it now?” Arthur laughed lightly and clapped his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

 

“Well... you know... the ‘errands’ may lead to something else.” Merlin smiled back.

 

“Fair enough. Take the day tomorrow. Besides it’ll give me the opportunity to run some ‘errands’ of my own.” Arthur and Merlin walked back into the castle. 

 

* * *

Merlin stirred awake, he reached across the bed but there was nothing there. He opened his eyes and saw Meredith sitting at the edge of the bed gently brushing her hair. She seemed pensive, Merlin watched, admiring quietly. She sat on the edge and ran an Ivory comb through her hair, she had loose natural curls which shined in the soft morning sun. She wore a loose dark blue night gown which gently draped off her shoulder. 

 

“Are we mad?” Her voice was quiet. Almost a whisper.

 

“What do you mean?” Merlin sat up from where he lay. 

 

“Are we mad for doing this?” She set her comb down on the bed side table.

 

“What? No!” Merlin inched toward her and wrapped is arms around her waist.He rested his chin on her bare shoulder. She reached down and patted his hands. “Meredith, if being with you and being happy, makes me mad, then so be it.” 

 

“But we’ve been living the past months in secret.”

 

“If it’s what it takes.”

 

“A life in secrecy isn’t much of a life worth living.” Meredith stood from his embrace. “Trust me I will most likely live that life for the rest of my days.” She walked over to the window and looked out to the horizon. “I don’t want that for you.”

 

“I live that too remember? Not supposed to be able to do this.” Merlin reached his hand out as a cup of water floated into it. “It’s something I’ve been used to love.”

 

“I just... I have this fear Merlin. I’m worried.” 

 

“Did Kilgara speak to you again? Is that what this is?” Merlin placed the cup on the bed side table.

 

Meredith stayed quiet.Technically, no, she hadn’t spoken to the Elder Drake in sometime. However she had learned some upestting information the last time they had interacted. She had ventured to close to the dungeons and the dragon simply stated ‘ _46 days until a part of him breaks_.’ She knew what it meat, and that was 44 days ago. She turned to face him. “Yes.”

 

“Come here,” Merlin reached out to her, she walked up and took his hands in hers. “Listen to me, alright? I knew what I was getting into. But all this talk about destiny and what we are meant to do in our lives, none of that matters right now. It’s our first entirely undisturbed day in a long time love, let’s just enjoy it.”

 

“Merlin...” she sat on his lap sideways, “I feel like we’ve gone too deep. We both know how this is going to end.”

 

“What do you know that I don’t? It’s the only reason you’d be like this. What is it?” Merlin wrapped his arms around her.

 

“The drake...” she took a shake breath too calm herself. “It told me when I would break you’re heart. It didn’t tell me why, or how. Just when.” Merlin stayed silent. “The day, it’s fast approaching, and I fear that, try as I might, I may not be able to prevent it from happening.”

 

“Is that why you’d started packing?” 

 

“I-“

 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice. You’re subtle but I know you.”

 

“... Yes. I’m afraid that I may have to leave a bit rushed. I’m just preparing for the worst.” 

 

“I see.” Merlin found himself holding her tighter. Time and time again, Kilgara had proven himself truthful. As Meredith had said, an Elder Drake never lies. “Then we’ll make the most of every day we have. Cherish today.”

 

“You’re taking this better than I am.” Meredith was shaking in his arms as she stifled small sobs. 

 

“There are many things in life that are inevitable. We just have to go with the hand dealt to us.” Merlin rolled them both back onto the bed, until he hovered over her. “‘I’ve accepted my destiny, and I know it ultimately means we will have to part ways, but that won’t stop me from loving you with all of my heart.” Merlin kissed her gently. He found he too was crying silent tears. They would make the most of the next few days, as it may just be the last of their time together.


	15. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

“Your majesty!” A young man burst into the hall waving a small square of parchment. “Sire, I have urgent news from the southern border! A large army is marching for Camelot. One day by the crows wings sire!” The boy knelt down before the king holding the paper above his head. 

 

Uther hurriedly stood and took the note to read it. “You said staying here would help prevent war Ëolise.” The king gave her a stern stare, which he received in return. 

 

“Father, you don’t know what kingdom it is or if it even flies a flag. You shouldn’t be so hasty to assume.” Arthur gave his father a pointed look. 

 

Meredith sighed and walked up to the boy with a small cup of water. He drank it quickly and remained out of breath. “What colors were they flying?Was it mentioned?” 

 

“None we’ve seen before. They aren’t any kingdom we know Lady Ëolise.”

 

Meredith turned to face the king. “There you have it your majesty. My presence here has prevented war. I’ve last corresponded with Deorham, you’re more finicky neighbor, and they have been pleased with the prosperity both kingdoms gain from the new trade routes sire. There is no ill will from any of them.”

 

The king nodded to Meredith in apology. He turned to his son, “Arthur. Prepare your men for battle, begin brining the people into the innermost sanctums of the city. We must keep this battle outside the city walls. Quickly, we hardly have a day to prepare.” 

 

“Yes sire.” With that Arthur walked out of the Hall with Merlin, Erit and several other knights in tow.

 

“Guards.” Two tall men stood at attention in front of him. “Arrest Lady Ëolise.” There was an audible gasp running through the Great Hall. 

 

“I beg you’re pardon.” Meredith turned to face him, her disapproval evident in her eyes. 

 

“I cannot be for certain that you are not involved. Once I can guarantee you’re loyalty I will have you released. That is my promise as a King. Please understand that this is merely a precaution.” He gestured to his guards to take her away. 

 

One reached out and took her arm rather harshly. She twisted her arm out of his grip and slapped the mans face, it’s echo brought the kings attention again. She stared defiantly at the guard. “I will go of my own volition. Touch me or anyone else as harshly again and I will make sure you never see the light of day.” She turned her back to them and walked out the great double doors, followed closely by the two guards. The King watched her leave, knowing full well that if what he suspected was true, it would be the first execution he would regret in a long time. 

 

* * *

 

“He’s done what?!” Arthur stared at the guard in bewilderment. He glanced over at Merlin, he stood in a silent rage, Arthur knew the tells. “Did he say why he had her arrested?”

 

“Simply that he wanted to make sure she was not involved in any way. If it proves that she is loyal to the crown she will be released.”

 

“It doesn’t matter if he releases her, he’s proven to her that he doesn’t trust her. The damage is already done. If she wasn’t an enemy before, he’s made one of her now.”

 

“Sire...”

 

“Right, you’re free to go. Thank you.” The guard excused himself and walked out of the room, his steps echoing down the hall. Arthur closed the door. “You are right.” 

 

“In what?” Merlin spoke through his teeth, his frustrations evident in his tone.

 

“My father is a fool. He’s been getting worse and worse the past few months. I don’t even think he thought through this properly.”

 

“This doesn’t seem right.” Erit looked up from the schematics of the castle and joined the conversation. “She has done nothing to warrant this.”

 

“Her reasoning for staying here was to prevent war, now we are preparing for battle against unknown colors.” Arthur recanted, “It makes some semblance of sense I suppose. He still shouldn’t have arrested her.”

 

“No I mean, she has done nothing but help Camelot. She has been training you non-stop, done favors for the King, done favors for lords of the land, killed Nimueh, got rid of the World Worms, a Leshen, a couple bears, a griffin, the list goes on.Why would after all that you’re father still not trust her? I feel that there is more to this, I think he knows something.” 

 

“Perhaps, I will go speak with him. Merlin stay here with Erit and keep coming up with ideas. We’ll get this sorted.” He patted his friend on the shoulder and left the room, snapping the door shut behind him again.

 

“Do you fear what I fear?” Merlin looked for any shred of hope. Perhaps today was the day, and he wasn’t as ready for it as he thought. 

 

“I think Uther knows of her magic, I only hope Arthur can see to reason, unlike how his father will react.” Erit ‘s cold grey eyes met Merlin’s, “He won’t kill her Merlin. You can be sure of at least that.”

 

“How? How can you be sure?” Merlin was terrified, this execution would be a public one. One to be used as an example. 

 

“Because she physically can’t die. It’s been attempted many times in the Nightingale’s history, and it always fails. However she may have to leave.”

 

“I want neither of these things to happen.” Merlin went up to the desk, there was nothing he could do. They needed to focus at the task at hand. For the safety of Camelot. 

* * *

 

“Father!” Arthur burst into his father’s study, disrupting him from a conversation he was having with Gaius.

 

“Arthur, I was hoping you’d stop by, there is something we must discuss.”

 

“Yes, there is.” Arthur held the door open. “Gaius, if you will excuse us.”

 

“Of course sire.” The old man walked out but gave Arthur a foreboding look before leaving. That wasn’t a good sign.

 

Arthur closed the door behind him, “Father, what is this I hear of Lady Ëolise being placed under arrest?”

 

“I do not have to explain myself with you. I do not appreciate your tone.” Uther pointed a finger at his son to drive the point home. “Now I have an idea of where they will be most likely attacking.”

 

“Yes you do, I am owed an explanation. I have spent everyday with her training to be a better fighter by your request, and now you’v-“

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I said you’ve made me spend every day with her to train and you’ve gone and arrested her without telling me why.”

 

“I never asked for you to be trained by her.” Uther stood from his seat and walked past his son and out the door. Arthur followed him, asking for clarification but receiving no answer. They climbed down the steps of the main castle into the dungeon. The air around them grew cold and damp. Ever since he was a child, he always hated this area, there was an uneasy feeling that he could not shake. Something dark, but he never dared to ask why. They rounded the corner and turned down the darkest hallway. 

 

“Father why did you keep her down here?! We never let people come down here.”

 

Uther ignored his son once again. They walked past a hallway with a strong breeze. Arthur halted in his tracks, this was the hallway his father had forbidden him from ever entering. He vividly remembered it being gated off, and yet here it was, wide open. He glanced at his father and saw him approaching a cell at the end of the hall. Arthur ran to him quickly regaining the ground he had lost, he did not want to miss anything. 

 

“Arthur has told me that you were training him, by my request.”

 

“Arthur,” her voice was cold and void of emotion. She was pissed, and Arthur feared her. “I lied to you. I knew you could be the best under the correct tutelage, and you have gotten much, much better.”

 

“Why lie?” Arthur was so utterly confused.

 

“Because I asked her not to train you.” Uther watched the woman carefully, it was hard to see her, she was standing eerily still at the back of the cell. They both had a hard time seeing her. 

 

“Why father? Did you not want me to improve?”

 

“Because I was worried she would do something to you that was done to her. Do you want to know why she is unbelievably fast or strong? Because she is a true Witcher, she went through the procedure they went througheven though she says she didn’t. She is magic!” 

 

“You’re wrong Uther. I’ve told you the truth. I didn’t go through with it because I didn’t need it.”

 

“LIES!” 

 

Arthur was startled by his fathers outburst. “Father she may be fast but it’s not inhuman! Please consider-“

 

“You’ve convinced my son your normal, that you’re human?! How dare you lie to my son!”

 

“ENOUGH!” Her voice rang and echoed through the dungeon so loudly dust and debris fell from the rafters above. “You dare call me a liar when you refuse to tell your son the whole truth?”

 

“Don’t.”

 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do.” There was clinking in the darkness where she stood. 

 

“Are chains necessary? And what does she mean? What have you not told me?” Arthur gave his father a questioning look.

 

“She’s lying to you.” Uther waved the rebuttal away.

 

“Arthur you’re mother wasn’t killed by a witch.”

 

“Stop it!” Uther shook the cell door to distract her but it did nothing. Arthur was breathing a mile a minute. 

 

“Arthur did you read the books I asked you to?”

 

“Yes.” Arthur breathed heavily. His father always changed the story of what happened to his mother. He was more inclined to believe her instead of whatever his father said. 

 

“What did you learn?”

 

“Enough of this!” Uther turned to grab his sons arm but he wrenched it out of his hand and stood still. 

 

“That there must always be a balance. An equal amount in the world. Both of good and evil. Too much good and we become arrogant. Too much evil and we become hopeless. Where there is life there must be death to make room for it.” 

 

“And that applies to how you must rule as a king. Do you see how?”

 

“Yes, I must have the same amount of respect and love of my people as I do their fear and loyalty.” Arthur stared his father down. Wordlessly telling him that this was a skill that he lacked. 

 

“What brainwashing have you put my son through!”

 

“Arthur that same rule is the entire essence of magic. In order to manipulate the light, so too must the darkness be changed to keep the scales even.”

 

“Ok.” Arthur followed.

 

“You’re mother was barren. She would not be ever able to carry a child.”

 

“But she had me.” Arthur turned to his father who now was visibly panicked. “What did you do?”

 

“He meddled with something he didn’t understand, and when things didn’t go to plan. He lashed out. Magic is not what’s evil. It’s it weirder that can be evil.”

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Arthur demanded from his father  

 

“What I had to, to have a son! An heir!”

 

“As opposed to your bastard child whom actually has more claim to the throne than Arthur. Seeing as they’re older.” Lady Ëolise’s voice delivered the news so matter-of-factly it almost went unnoticed  

 

“What?” Arthur took a step away from his father. He didn’t even recognize the man anymore. “What more haven’t you told me?!”

 

“Arthur if you have any questions you can ask Kilgara. The Elder Drake that your father keeps locked up in the forbidden hallway.”

 

Arthur pulled a stool and sat down. There was so much information going through his mind, and his father wasn’t even trying to deny it. 

 

“I don’t know what I’ve done to make you hate me but I will make sure your death will be painful.” Uther slammed his fist onto the iron bars shaking the cell again. 

 

Before Arthur could speak two bright blue circles shined eerily through the darkness of the cell. “I don’t hate you for this Uther. I pity you, because you will fail. You can beat me to the ground if you want, go on and try your best to break me. You won’t. No one has I know because I’ve tried myself.” Her voice sounded so pained and sad to Arthur. “300 years I’ve lived, each year I face a new threat, and none have succeeded. So I beg you Uther. Try and kill me.” The fierce shining blue in her eyes drilled into Uther’s very soul, but there was such an overwhelming sadness in them. She raised her voice in anger, it seemed to echo and boom through the dungeon. She stepped closer, the ringing of the chains giving away her otherwise deadly silent movement. “Tear me down! Break me! Rip me apart! I dare you! And I promise each time I’ll be cursed to return in a bath of light and burst of feathers!” Wide, enormous wings burst from the cape she wore, startling the King and causing Arthur to fall backwards. A cascade of blue and black feathers filled the restricted space in the dungeon. Her chains clinked as she began walking towards her cell door again. Her features grew soft as her frustration with life ebbed. “Many have called me an angel. Of what is of their choosing. But because of that I try Uther. I try every day to do what is right. I’m here to learn a lesson. I just haven’t figured out what it is yet.” She retracted her wings back under her dress’s cape. “I just wish you would trust me enough to help your people with this battle.”

 

“You’re mad if you think I will ever trust the likes of you.”

 

“Then you’re a fool.” Arthur’s voice was stern and shocked the king with his response. “You not only have a strong alley with great political ties, but also a weilder of magic. Someone akin to an angel. Yet you deny their assistance?!”

 

“Arthur don’t make me have you locked up too!”

 

“That’s always your response! To get rid of those who challenge your ideals, instead of listening to them and potentially growing!” Arthur had since stood and walked closer and closer to his father. “Like Lady Ëolise says, Everyone you meet knows something you don’t.’ I for on-“

 

“Meredith.” Her quiet voice cut through the tense scene before them. 

 

“What?” Arthur looked up at her. 

 

“My name is Meredith. I hate to cut this short but it appears you have company in the southern quarters.” 

 

Suddenly the entire castle began to shake as something large impacted its walls. The battle had begun. 


	16. Battle at the Southern Quarter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

The walls of the castle shook again. Merlin braced himself against the desk and locked eyes with Erit. “I thought they were a day out.” 

 

“They were, I don’t think we’re dealing with a neighboring kingdom.” Erit moved from behind the desk over to Arthur’s window. “Merlin, we might be a bit fucked.” 

 

“What is it?!” Merlin ran over behind him. “Is that a bloody giant?!”

 

* * *

“You’re behind this attack! There’s no other explanation!”  Uther turned away and began walking back up the corridor. Refusing to listen to anything else.

 

Arthur turned to follow but hesitated. He faced Meredith in the cell his eyebrows pinched, he rubbed his hands across his face and crossed his arms with a heavy sigh. 

 

“I had to lie Arthur. I’m sure you understand.”

 

“I do, what I don’t understand is why you stayed.” Arthur began pacing, his nerves were everywhere, he knew he was needed for this battle but he needed answers, he knew his father would try and execute her at the first possible chance, not giving him another opportunity to talk with her. “I really should be going.” Arthur began walking down the hallway when he came to a stop at the entrance of a cave-like hall. A strong breeze came from it billowing his tunic. It was haphazardly carved out almost in a rush.  _Was what Meredith had said true?_

 

“Arthur.” Meredith’s voice echoed through the hall. “Once you go down there, you will come back a changed man. Are you prepared to face that Arthur?” He remained silent contemplating all the possibilities. He stood tall with resolve and took a torch from the wall beside him. “I wish you luck.” Meredith’s voice bounced off the walls as he walked further in the cave. As it opened he came to the end of the path as it dropped steeply down several hundred meters. The fall alone would kill a man. He looked up and around seeing the wide open cave system that had laid in secret beneath the castle. It was dim and damp, he could hear water droplets in the distance as they dropped from the ceiling. Then he heard a low resonating growl. 

 

“Why have you come Son of Uther?” The voice was a low guttural rumble coming from high above him. It had a sense of an ancient wisdom and Arthur was immediately humbled by it. 

 

“I’ve come... in seek of answers.” He couldn’t help himself but be truthful. This was an encounter he wouldn’t be able to talk himself out of. 

 

“Your men are preparing for battle, and yet you are here.” It sounded curious. 

 

“If I was up there my mind would be here. I would not make wise decisions if I was so distracted.” Arthur bowed his head. “I am hoping this will be quick.”

 

“It will be as quick as you make it. You can not rush the truth.” Arthur heard rumbling and rattling of chains as stones turned high above him. A long heavy chain fell from up high into the chasm below. Heavy downdrafts burst towards him, almost knocking him down. The rumbling voice was growing closer with each rattle of the chains. “I have watched you closely Arthur Pendragon. You have grown to see beyond what lays in front of you, but have you learned to understand it?” It spoke slowly and almost like it was recanting a riddle or verse.“Can you distinguish the difference between what is good and evil?”

 

“One does hope that they can but it is not always so simple. Everyone you meet knows something you don’t. Everyone is the hero of their story. There is not always a good versus evil.” Arthur stepped back from the ledge. A long scaled tail dropped just shy of the entrance to the hall blocking his path. He was without a sword, he suddenly kicked himself for having forgotten it. The rest of the golden dragon clawed it’s way down the side of the cave it was too close for Arthur to see it properly. It moved snake like towards a large peak that had been clawed to fit its perch. 

 

“Wise words.” The enormous beast climbed onto the perch, dropping rocks and debris everywhere. Arthur pressed himself against the wall and closed his eyes to avoid most of it. “The Cursed-One taught you this.” It wasn’t a question, this all knowing creature really had been watching him his whole life. “She has done well.”

 

“Why did you call her the Cursed-One?”

 

“Did you come here to ask questions about one who will willingly give you the answers? Or have you come, because one refuses to tell the truth?” Finally reaching it’s perch it turned it’s massive head to face him. It sat tall and proud with a crown of horns and brilliant gold scales. It’s long neck bowed it’s head in order to see Arthur clearly. “You look like your mother, child.”

 

“You knew my mother?”

 

“Yes. She would come and speak with me from time to time. She pitied what Uther had done to me and had tried many times to change his mind. But the Foolish One would not listen.” It moved it’s enormous head until it was arms reach and level with Arthur. It wasn’t until now that he realized the creatures mouth was not moving when it spoke. “But _you_ will  listen. If I give you the answers you seek, will you release me when your time has come to be King?” 

 

“I need to know why you are here first. I have to make sure you are not a threat to my people.” Arthur resisted the urge to reach out to the dragon and touch it’s lustrous scales. 

 

Small puffs of smoke blew out of Kilgara’s nostrils in annoyance. “I suppose that is only fair. I may have watched you grow but you have only just learned of me.” It retracted it’s head back, it fully laid, cat-like, on it’s stone landing. It’s wings blanketed across it’s back, as it nestled itself. It’s long spiked tail still lay in a way that prevented Arthur from leaving. “My crime is that I exist. Years ago I had a mate that was captured by Uther, and slain. In my mourning I came to seek answers, perhaps she had hunted your people or hurt your kind in some way. She was not beneath that, she was very vengeful toward your kind. Long passed are the days that humans sought council from Draconis, or Elder Drakes and the Cursed-One calls us, and my mate resented this. When I came for answers I was lured into a trap, tied here to serve as a reminder to other dragons of what will happen when Uther is crossed. Although I did nothing. I too grew vengeful and full of hate, until a woman came to speak with me. From her I learned that humans are not all like Uther.”

 

“My mother?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How did she die?”

 

“Did you not listen to the Cursed-One? There must always be a balance.”

 

“My father used magic.” Arthur began putting two and two together.

 

“He was so desperate for a son, he resorted to it yes. He was warned that with this new life came a price. The loss of a loved one, yet he proceeded.”

 

“Why my mother?”

 

“Magic is not an exact science Young Lord. There is no way of know who it would have taken.” Kilgara turned his head to itch it’s foot, from it Arthur heard the clanking of chains again. His attention turned to the heavy solid iron cuff around it’s back leg. Large painful markings covered where the cuff sat, it’s beautiful scales had been rubbed so dull and thin it was almost just it’s ruff skin. The dragon readjusted itself and stared into Arthur. 

 

“Why is my father so hateful towards magic?”

 

“Because he does not understand it. When your mother’s life was exchanged for yours, Uther deemed magic too dangerous and unpredictable. And anything he can not control-“

 

“Is something he deems evil.” Arthur finished the sentence, these were tendencies that his father had always had, and something Arthur always disagreed with. “Kilgara. Will you swear to me that if I release you, you will bring no harm to the people of the seven kingdoms?”

 

Kilgara remained silent for a moment. It’s unwavering stare was unnerving Arthur. “No. I can not promise that.” Arthur felt frustrated, he wanted to help this creature, he wanted to undo the wrongs his father had created. “I will however swear that I will not maliciously attack humans. I am one of the last dragons, I will be hunted. I must be able to defend myself.”

 

Suddenly something Meredith had said months ago came flooding back to him.  _If you ever run into a dragon, choose your words wisely for they literal creatures and are binding to their word_.  Arthur gave the dragon a grin, and it hummed in return. “That is fair enough, As soon as I am able to, I will release you from the prison my father put you in. You have my word as future king.” Arthur bowed to the creature, it bowed it’s head in return and slid it’s tail out of the way. 

 

“Once this battle is done, return to me. I know of a tool deep in the woods that will help with your just rule.” 

 

“I will.” Arthur felt a lightness in his step as he turned and headed back towards the dungeon, as he climbed he heard the chaos far above. He had been gone for too long. He reached the hallway and ran to Meredith’s cell but he found the door open and chains gone. He was too late, his father had come to fetch her for execution. 

 

Arthur turned and ran as fast as he could up the steps, back onto the palace main floors, grabbing his sword from the armory along the way. He reached the outer courtyard by the main keep. Everyone was running around preparing or the oncoming battle. Knights fully dressed in their steel suits marched out of the castle gates to meet the onslaught that had already begun on the south side of the castle. Archers manned the castle walls release arrow after arrow. Squires were in charge of keeping the bins of arrows full, running up and down the paths collecting and adding more arrows, shouting things as they went. The commotion was almost enough to distract him from the pyre that was being built at the center of the courtyard. 

 

**_Boom_ ** . 

 

Once again the walls shook with great force. 

 

“Brace the walls men!” In the distance he heard Erit’s voice taking charge in his absence. He ran over to meet his second in command. 

 

“Erit! What’s happening?”

 

“There’s a giant!”

 

**_Boom_ **

 

The southernmost wall dented in from the force of the blow. “It’s caving in the bloody wall!” Men of all ages began grabbing stone and carting it over to the bowed area of the wall placing the heavy blocks in front of it. 

 

“Where’s Merlin?!” 

 

“He’s up with the archers now! Did you find Lady Ëolise?”

 

“Yeah, We have to stop my father from killing her! We need need him to focus on the fight! You stay here and keep the troops in line, I’ll be right back!”

 

Arthur ran up the ladders by the barracks and climbed onto the first tier. He pushed past several of his men as they bustled about getting swords into capable hands distributing armor. He climbed the second set of ladders and reached the top of the wall. He stared at the size of the amassed army outside their walls. The flags they carried were all black the single symbol on the flag, the sigil was that of a distant lord to the north. There was at least 700 men lined in sections. I burly giant trekked up and down the curtain wall as it waded through the moat’s dark waters. He didn’t understand why were they attacking? And how did they get here so quickly? He looked down the length of the battlement and found Merlin nocking another arrow and took aim at the giant. It already had several arrows sticking out of it’s face as it’s thick blood trickled down the beast’s face. Arthur approached him as he released the arrow.

 

“Focus the Giant men! Take it down!” Merlin encouraged the men around him, as they all nocked another arrow and shot. The barrage of arrows started taking it’s toll on the creature as it feebly pulled it’s club back and aimed to hit an already bowed part of the wall. 

 

Arthur shouted out to the men below, “Brace!!” People scrambled away from the wall as the giant swung. With all it’s strength it broke through the wall sending stone blocks and chunks of wall flying further into the castle. The force of the blast sent them down to the ground hard. Arthur stood and ran to his friend. “Merlin!” He turned Merlin over, who was laying face down. Merlin’s eyes slowly opened as he sat up. 

 

“Hey.” he smiled up at him. His nose was starting to bleed down his face and he had a cut on his eyebrow. 

 

“Merlin, this isn’t where you die friend.” Arthur helped him up and gave him a serious look. “I know about Lady Ëolise. I know her name is Meredith and I know she is magic.” 

 

Merlin grew morbidly serious. If Arthur knew, then that meant... “Where is she Arthur?”

 

“I don’t know but we have to find her before my father tries to kill her.”

“You don’t wan-“

The walls began to tremble from the weight of the battlement. Merlin looked down at their feet as it began to cave under the weight. he pulled Arthur and threw him off to a sturdier section. “Merlin!” Arthur reached out to catch him as he began to fall down into the courtyard with the crumbling brick, but just missed his hand. He watched in horror as his friend disappeared into the cloud of grey dirt and dust below. “No.” He breathed in disbelief. Arthur stood and looked out into the southern field, the enemy troops remain still. A single cloaked figure walked out to the moat and stood still, seemingly watching the giant fall to it’s knees, dead. The figure held it’s hand out. If they said anything it could not be heard from where Arthur was standing. Arthur chanced a look below into the court yard. The dirt had settled and he could briefly make out the shape of Merlin on the ground, he feared the worst. Standing over him was Erit who had since drawn his sword and stared out into the moat. 

 

The water surrounding the southern walls began to freeze solid, creeping out from where the hooded figure stood. When the last of the water stood still, the front most line of soldiers began to march across the field towards the now exposed entrance to the castle. Arthur turned to face the men in the courtyard who were all watching him and Erit expectantly. Several hundred men started to gather in the courtyard, swords and weapons drawn. “Men! Today we protect Camelot, we protect our people, and if we die, we shall do so with honor!” Arthur drew his sword and raised it high. 

 

“Hear hear!” Erit raised his sword in response to the Prince. 

 

“Hear, hear!” The hundreds of voices echoed him.

 

“Men! Out and in formations! Stand tall and proud!” Erit bent down and picked up Merlin’s limp body and moved out of the way as a sea of men came pouring out of the hole in the wall and lining up in blocks to meet the oncoming army. Erit met Arthur’s eyes and pointed over to the pyre. It was finished and Meredith stood strapped to the pole. Arthur growled in frustration with his father. He would have to stop this execution. There was a sorcerer out on the field. They were going to need Meredith’s help.


	17. The Set Up

Arthur pushed past several people until he reached the edge of the pyre. 

 

Uther caught sight of his son and pointed at a guard, “You! Keep my son away! She has bewitched him!” The selected knight and several others drew their swords and began encircling Arthur. 

 

“I’m not bewitched! Father this is ridiculous! There is a Sorcerer out on the field, Meredith is willing to help us! Let her help!” Arthur drew his sword as his own men began moving closer. “Stay back! The lot of you!” Arthur swung his sword forcing them to move back a step. 

 

“Uther, you are a fool. Release me and I can take care of this, then I’ll leave and never return!” Meredith shouted from the wooden post she was tied to. 

 

“Enough! Light it!” Uther waved her comment away and motioned at a knight holding a torch. 

 

“NOOOO!” Arthur tried to dive past the knights in front of him but he was tackled back. Arthur watched in horror as knight approached Meredith and bent down to light the oil soaked tinder wood. 

 

* * *

 

Merlin woke to the sounds of metal clashing on metal. The adrenaline rushed through him and he bolted up right, he was behind some broken pieces of the wall away from direct danger. He looked over and saw broken arrows, an unstrung bow, and a single sword. He grabbed the sword and ran out into the courtyard, along the wall was a large gapping hole. At the center was a small group of guards surrounding a pyre that was lit in a fierce blaze. Tied to the pole was a the remains of a woman. Arthur stood staring at the pyre, being restrained by several knights. Merlin immediately felt a panic begin to sink in his stomach. He ran up to the guards and called out to Arthur, who turned at the sound of his voice. He had an incredibly defeated look on his face. Arthur wrenched himself from the knights grip and ran to his friend, grabbing hold of his shoulders before Merlin fell to the ground. “Merlin I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry. Merlin I tried. I did my best to stop him.” Arthur had tears brimming his eyes. 

 

Merlin was in too much shock to be fully aware of what was happening. Everything around him became muted and slow. He stared at the pyre with what remained of Meredith tied to the post. 

 

With a sudden explosion a bright red light shined on the other side of the wall. The sorcerer was beginning to wreck havoc on the battle field. Meredith’s words rang through Merlin’s mind.  _A death in battle will stall you from the ultimate goal. Mourn the dead after you’ve won you’re fight. Do not let their death be in vein._ He turned deadpanned and emotionless and walked to the broken wall, brandishing his sword. Arthur was partially terrified, he hoped that in his state Merlin would not attempt anything ridiculous. 

 

Another red explosion of light caught Arthur’s attention.  _Mourn the dead later._ He drew his sword again and followed his friend into battle. The sounds of fighting filled their ears, men screaming their last breaths and battle cries filled the sky. The sun reflected of the swords as the swung at their targets. The chaos from the battle would easily cause confusion. Merlin however, had one goal in mind. He saw a cloaked woman, casting spells at several knights that ran at her. She shot bright red lightning from her hands, striking several men and sending them flying across the field. They watched as two large griffins would swoop in and snatch people from mid air and drop them from higher or pulling them apart with their beaks and claws, showering people below in blood. 

 

“Arthur. We have to take care of the griffins.” His voice was monotonous and apathetic. They watched as a griffin dove at the battle below taking out several men from both sides of the fight. “But we also need to take care of her.” Merlin turned back to face the sorceress who had since turned her back to them attacking another squad of knights with a burst of fire. 

 

“You know more about griffins. Do you still have some of... those arrows?”

 

“Meredith’s arrows?” Merlin faced him, a steady stream of tears fell from his face. “No. But I can fetch them. I’ll get up too the top of that tower and shoot at the griffins from above.” He placed a strong hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “Don’t die. We have much to discuss once this is over.” 

 

“Same goes to you. Don’t get picked off.” Arthur patted Merlins shoulder and turned to face the sorceress. She was still shooting lightning but it was mainly at men in full steel armor. Arthur looked down at his small pads of leather armor he hoped it would be enough. 

 

As he approached her from behind, he heard her screaming out. “Where is Uther Pendragon?!” Her voice was high pitched and shrill. “Does he have so little courage that he will not face me?!”

 

“Why are you here?!” Arthur yelled back. 

 

The woman turned to face him. She was old and decrepit, her hair had long since gone a ghostly shade of white and her skin looked as tough as old boots. Her voice almost hissed out response. “Arthur Pendragon. Son of Uther. Have you come to face me in your fathers stead?! You are as useless as him! I will make quick work of you to make Uther feel the same pain as I have!!!” Her eyes began to glow a deadly red and lightening started to form in her finger tips. 

 

Arthur was scared witless, but he posed himself for the fight. He was going to be scared, and fight this bitch anyway.

 

* * *

Merlin ran up the stairs and down the hall into Meredith’s room. It was still undisturbed. He ran inside and took her swords, her bow and quiver of arrows divided into a stack of red feather tipped iron arrows and blue feather tipped silver. She only had a handful of sliver ones left. He would have to make each arrow count. He strapped on the matching dagger and began to walk out of the room when the wardrobe caught his eye.

 

She had since moved all of her clothes and books out of the castle weeks ago. Save for one blue dress. He reached inside and took the dress out. The fabric was lightweight and sheer, it slid silkily out of his hand. In a moment of weakness he held it to his face and cried, he fell to the floor on his knees letting the despair and painful sadness take control of him. She was gone, and this was all he had left to remind him of her. He cried for several minutes letting out his hatred for Uther and his mourning over the loss of the love of his life. This was what Kilgara meant. She would break his heart. 

 

He felt another explosion below snapping him back into reality. Looking up from the mess he created on the dress he ran to the window still clutching the fabric tightly. Arthur was fighting several of the witch’s soldiers at once. A griffin flew high above him waiting for the right chance. 

 

He had to get going. He turned and started for the door, but stopped at the wardrobe again. The dress was too much fabric to carry around. He pulled out the dagger and cut away several strips and ribbons off of the dress and walked over to the lit fireplace with the remaining fabric. He shed another tear as he dropped it in. The fire ate away at the thin cloth quickly. Merlin wrapped one strand of the fabric around the riser of the bow. Another around the quiver. And the last one around his wrist. He ran out the room and down the hall towards the closest tower. He had to kill those griffins before they killed Arthur. 

 

* * *

_ You are weak. _

 

There it was again. That voice always made an appearance in her head during her deaths. Meredith felt the immense pain of her skin tightening and bubbling from the heat. Execution by fire was one of the worst ways to go. She felt everything. Every lick of the flames on her skin, every muscle painfully constricting and spasming trying to force her to run or move away from the pain. But she was bathed in it. Bathed in the fire and oil that would be her life for the next three... fiveish minutes. She sighed. Waiting. It was the worst part. Her clothes had long since disintegrated and fell to ash. Her skin was getting to that point. That painful point. It ripped. It had grown so taunt and burst from the constriction. She screamed in pain. She could never hold it in at that point. 

 

_Pathetic_. 

 

That voice was the last thing she heard before she fell into a bath and explosion of gold light. 

 

* * *

Arthur threw a soldier off his sword, and instinctively turned to swing behind him to deflect a blow before turning to his right to reflect another. He swung his sword hard to the left and stabbed another soldier only to turn around and block another blow. This constant exchange continued for some time he found himself moving faster and thinking just enough to plan his next move. He caught himself not only watching but listening to his opponents movements finding all the tells that Meredith had taught him. She was right, he had gotten better, he just didn’t notice it against her.

 

He swung his sword at the final soldier and slashed at the neck. He finally had a moment to breathe, he watched as the faceless soldier fell to its knees and turned to smoke. The armor left behind crumpled to the floor. He heard the screech of an eagle and looked up to see a large griffin diving towards him. Arthur waited until the last possible minute to dive and roll out of the way. It swooped back up missing its catch it climbed higher into the air and hovered readying itself for another attempt. When suddenly Arthur saw it stagger in the air. It dropped a fair distance before catching itself again. Then again it staggered and dropped dead several hundred feet, shaking the ground with the impact. 

 

The sorceress screamed in frustration and shot a small blast at the tower where Merlin was. She snapped her fingers and the armor around her began to shake and move regaining its human like structure. He was surrounded and almost tackled. Arthur went to punch one of them but his hand went straight to the back of the helmet. 

 

The phantom soldier grabbed his arm and twisted it around pulling Arthur’s shoulder and dislocating it. Arthur growled in pain and moved to swing his other arm hoping to hit something but his arm was wrenched to his back. He felt a blow to his face and was forced down to his knees. The old woman walked towards him cackling. “What do you want from us?!” Arthur spit out blood to the grass below. 

 

“I want your father to suffer. He stole something from me that can not be replaced. So I’ve come to take everything from him.” She held her hand out and began reciting something in a language Arthur didn’t understand. Lightning began to form in her hand. “Starting with you.”


	18. Doomed to Fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

Merlin watched a brilliant blast of gold light explode from the pyre extinguishing the fire and blinding those in the vicinity. The light streaked high into the sky and hovered for a moment until it dashed toward Arthur down below. He felt the weight of Meredith’s equipment leave him and Merlin held his breath at what that might mean. He ran to the far side of the tower and took a spare bow and quiver. The steel arrows won’t kill the remaining Griffin but it may keep it at bay from attacking the others.

* * *

 

Arthur braced himself for the lightning to strike him all while trying to break free from the living armor that held him down, but the strike never came. He opened his eyes and before him stood someone he didn’t think he’d see again. Meredith stood tall with her wings held wide and high in a proud display. She had both her ornate blue and gold swords drawn at her sides. 

 

“Why are you here?” Meredith’s voice rang across the field gaining the attention from everyone in the surrounding area. 

 

“I seek revenge. Uther Pendragon took my son. I see you are magic too! Join me and together we can free the world from his tyra-“ she flew backwards from the impact of Meredith’s sword. While the old woman spoke Meredith had spun and threw her blade with exact precision, her iron sword embedded itself in the old woman’s side. Meredith turned to Arthur and raised her hand sending a blast of gold light. He flinched expecting to be hurt from it but he fell as the holds restraining him clattered to the floor. Meredith ran up to him and helped him up, popping his shoulder into place. Arthur was blinded by the pain and found he couldn’t move his arm without causing anymore pain. He looked up at Meredith. She stood before him once again. A mentor he didn’t know he had or needed. She was clad in a long blue gown with an intricate golden circular design around the bodice. 

 

“I told you,” she smiled at his disbelief, “I can’t die.” Arthur saw the sadness in her eyes. He was relieved she was alive but a part of him wished she would find peace one day. “Leave the witch to me. You should gather your men and retreat.”

 

“Why sh-“

 

“Because these aren’t soldiers your men are fighting. Retreat and hold the keep. Minimize pointless deaths.” Meredith whistled and a horse came running from the hole in the keep wall towards her. “Take Hydel. He’s a good horse.” She held the dark brown horses lead while Arthur jumped on. Meredith’s wing suddenly came up and covered Arthur, startling him. He watched a trickle of blood come down the deep blue feathers and drip onto his arm. Her sword broke through the tendons in her wing and came close to him. “Go.” Meredith’s breath was labored from the pain. She retracted her wing with a hard snap yanking the sword from the witches grasp and sending her down to the ground. Meredith drew her sword from her wing and watched the witch disappear and reappear further away on the field. “GO!” Arthur snapped the reigns as Hydel lurched forward at top speed. 

 

Meredith turned back to face the witch. Her wing was engulfed in a gold light as it healed. She tsked at the woman in front of her. “Shouldn’t have done that! Still fresh. Anything you do to me will be undone for the next hour or so.” 

 

“Why do you defend Uther!? He’s banned our kind!” The old woman removed her cloak and pulled out a dagger and a short staff. 

 

“Because I believe in his son. And his son still has much to learn from his father. The world will be right again, but these things take time. Acting on revenge however will only end ill for you.” Meredith dashed at the woman with blinding speed. She swung her swords both meeting the witches staff. Meredith pushed down harder as her swords embedded themselves in the wood. The woman twisted the staff and pulled the blades out of Meredith’s hands. Breaking the staff in the process. Meredith took advantage of the opening and kicked her in the abdomen sending her flying into the wall of the keep. 

 

From the rubble a bright red electric light shot at Meredith. She raised her hands and with it chunks of earth floated up and blocked the lighting. Shot after shot was blocked in this fashion until there was finally an opening. Meredith pushed her palm forward and sent a boulder flying at the witch burying her in the rubble. Meredith extended her hand as her bow and quiver came flying to her. She knelt for a full draw with two arrows nocked and she waited. The dirt and debris began to settle. The old woman looked even more decrepit all that was left was a husk of a human. She looked worse than when the battle started. 

 

“Why do you throw away your life like this?” Meredith’s calm voice barely caused her draw to waver. “You know what you’re doing, why continue?”

 

“Because, it would be selfish of me to keep my life. When I could use it to right a wrong.” The old woman’s voice was barely a whisper, her strength was failing her. She struggled to stand from the mess around her. 

 

“I think all this is pretty selfish if you ask me.”

 

“How dare-“

 

“You exchange you’re own life for an undying army.” The old woman remained silent. “And for what? Power? No. That isn’t you. Revenge right? I assume the King ordered an execution. Why else would you attack the prince? Was it your child?”

 

“My son. He stole my son!” The scream was high pitched and rang across the now silent field. During their fight she had lost control of her animated army. The armor had clanked down to the ground. All that remain was a wounded griffin flying high away from Merlin’s arrows. The remaining soldiers wandered the fields searching for survivors and helping the wounded. 

 

“This was a suicide mission. You had nothing left. So you came here to die. Unfortunately you will not get your wish.” Meredith released both arrows and watched as they flew straight into the witch. Embedding themselves in her left side and shoulder. She fell to her knees no longer having the strength to fight her fate. Meredith flew to her iron sword near by. She walked the remaining distance and placed the point of her blade over the old crones heart. “You will die by my hand. Not Uthers. I am sorry he took your child from you, but I hope that with this, you find peace.”

 

“No...please...”

 

“Don’t beg. This. This is mercy.” Meredith’s eyes shone a brilliant gold as she pushed the blade through her heart. She watched the last bit of light leave the woman’s eyes. Something stirred in her. Something felt... heavy in her heart, and yet she felt entirely disassociated from the entire situation. Like she was watching someone else do this. 

 

Then she felt the pain. A blinding headache shook her to her core Meredith pulled her blade from the woman and tried to turn away. But the pain was too much. She fell to her knees and held her head. Flashes of color and images ran across her mind. She had to forget. She had to ignore it. She had to flee. 

 

Meredith looked up at the griffin still circling high above them. She grabbed her iron sword and sheathed it. She looked around for her silver one but couldn’t find it. She spun as she heard footsteps behind her. Erit stood tall holding out her missing silver sword. “Go. Kill it and flee. Uther is giving the order to have you captured again. I’ll just pretend I haven’t heard it yet.” Erit’s cool grey eyes dug into hers. There was a familiarity to them. That was when she noticed a thin purple ring along the outside of his irises. 

 

“What are you?”

 

“That’s... that’s a secret. You’ll find out one day. Now go. You don’t have much time.” Erit turned to leave but Meredith reached out and pulled his shoulder forcing him to face her. 

 

“Will I see you again?”

 

“Yes. One day.”

 

“When?”

 

“One day.” He gave her a lopsided grin much like her own. He turned and ran towards Arthur who was calling to them. 

 

Meredith raised her wings and flapped them down hard, shooting her self into the air. She spiraled toward the griffin, thankfully it was injured so it wouldn’t put up much of a fight. Once she got close to it, she was about to deal the killing blow but she stopped. It looked dazed and lost. It had been under a spell the whole time. She raised her hand and healed it. “Leave this place. They’ll only kill you here.” With a somber sound the griffin flew south from where it came. She watched it fly away knowing she would have to do the same soon. She turned to face the tower where Merlin stood, did she have the heart to break his twice?


	19. A life worth living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

Meredith flew down towards him. Where she was immediately met with a passionate kiss. She held him close and she could already feel the tears on her face. She pushed him off, “Merlin. I have to go.”

 

“No. I know. I just... It’s not fair.” Merlin held her face in his hands not wanting her to look away. 

 

“Merlin, I warned you.” Tears flowed steadily from her eyes, she placed her palm on his cheek. “I told you this would happen if we-“

 

“You did. I knew what I was getting into.” Merlin’s voice reflected how broken he was inside. It hurt for Meredith to hear, she couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him like this, but she had to. “I didn’t think- I- I thought I wouldn’t-“

 

“I’m so sorry Merlin.” She traced his cheek with her thumb. It broke her heart to see him cry. 

 

“Why? Why did you do it?” His hands wandered. Switching between her waist and shoulders. The desperate need to make sure she was still there weighed heavily on him. He didn’t want this to be real, he wasn’t ready for what was next. “Why couldn’t you have just-“

 

“Let Arthur die? Or let you expose your magic in front of the King?” She sniffed and wiped a tear away. “I’m expendable.”

 

“No you’re not!” He held her head in his hands and kissed her between his words. “Don’t ever say that.” He held her tightly, today would be the last time she would be in his arms. The pain he was feeling in his heart was spreading. All of him hurt. He found it difficult to take normal breaths. “Take me with you. Meredith let’s leave together.”

 

“You know you can’t. It doesn’t work like that, think of-“

 

“If you say anything about my destiny I swear-“

 

“It’s true Merlin. An Elder Drake never lies. You can fight it all you want but here is where you’ll end up every time. At his side. You may as well embrace it. Help him make the world better, I no longer have a place in your story.” Merlin looked away with angry tears in his eyes. Meredith could hear the knights climbing the steps of the tower. They were running out of time. “Merlin, they’re coming for me. The most I can do is see if I can change Uther’s mind but that won’t be for sometime.” She caressed his cheek as he leaned into her touch. “I can not promise it will work, so please always remember me, and take this as my goodbye.” She placed her dagger in his hands and kissed him hungrily, wishing they could spend one last day in bliss and at peace. She parted and fell backwards off the edge of the tower. 

 

“Meredith!” Merlin reached out after her trying to stop her. He wasn’t ready. He didn’t want this to be goodbye, he couldn’t bear the gaping hole he felt in his chest. 

 

The kights burst through the door onto the rooftop, all led by Arthur, who was still holding his bad arm. He watched as Merlin dropped to his knees. 

 

Merlin found himself clutching the dagger she had given him, so tightly his knuckles were white. A last reminder of her existence in his life. 

 

In a burst of feathers Meredith flew passed them at terrifying speed. She twirled elegantly until she was just above the sparse clouds. She hovered for a moment, watching Merlin for a second longer, before steadying and flying west towards the setting sun. 

 

Arthur dismissed his knights away and knelt down next to Merlin. His friend was shaking, and a steady stream of tears ran from his face but his features remained stoic. “Merlin, I am sorry. If I could change my fathers mind, I would. In a heartbeat. Meredith has shown me that magic isn’t cruel. People are. I wish... I wish I could spare you from this heart ache. I hope you don’t come to hate me for this.” He stood. Choosing to give Merlin his space.

 

“I don’t hate you, I don’t even blame you.” Merlin’s voice was just above a whisper. It was pained and sad, but something told Arthur that he sounded hopeful. “I couldn’t hate you. You were cornered and being held away from the truth. She chose to save you, to give you answers and she was right to. You’re the once and future King.” Merlin stood and faced his Prince. His friend. He took Merediths dagger and tied it to his belt, where it would rest from that day onward. “You see the light in what your father only see’s doom. You can lead us to a kingdom where she and I may be together again. One where-“ Merlin took a deep, shaking breath. He hoped he could trust Arthur, but he made his choice. Meredith made hers. A life in total secrecy is no life at all. “One where people like us do not have to deny who and what we are, but live at peace among everyone else.” 

 

“Merlin?”

 

Merlin’s eyes turned gold for a brief moment, as the door to the tower shut on its own. “I almost never use my magic. I didn’t want to be this way at first. I didn’t want to hide, but you have given me hope that I might not always have to.” Merlin walked to him. “I promise Arthur, for as long as I live. I will do my best to serve you and protect you from things that a sword can not.” He stretched out his hand for Arthur to take. “Do you trust me?”

 

Arthur stood dumbfounded. It took him a moment to process what Merlin was revealing to him. He took his hand, this would forever be their secret. Until the kingdom was ready. “Yes, Merlin. I do.”


End file.
